The Crossover
by Xeodis Films
Summary: Alex, Justin, Jeremy, and Megan are joined together to face the forces of darkness in the first Crossover.
1. Pilot

**A/N; This story contains Suite Life On Deck,Wizards,and Twilight.**

**also its 20 chapters.**

**Chapter One:Pilot**

Zack what are you doing? Cody asked Zack said Nothing yet just waiting for the two teens coming from Forks,Washington.

Edward and Bella walked on board Zack said Edward, Bella. Bella and Edward said Hi I guess you knew we were coming.

Bailey what are you doing you we have a date in 20 minutes I know Cody come on help me freshen up ok Bailey.

Alex come on Justin said

The Next Day

Max,Justin,Alex, and Zeke went on the S.S. Tipton and Zeke said "Lets go Justin they have Ice-Cream and Pizza hour." Max went with them Alex said "I will be around."

Then a dog came on then he turned it was Jacob then he changed back when Bailey and Cody came and Bailey said "Oh Look a cute dog." Cody said "it is cute lets take it back to my cabin." then they took the dog to Cody's Room.

Cody's Room

Cody and Bailey were watching a Hannah Montana concert on Pay-Per-View at 9:00 PM it went off at 11:30 PM then a Thunder Storm was brewing then Bailey said "Cody I'm scared of thunderstorms." Cody said "You can sleep here I mean Woody moved into Zack's Room." Bailey said "Thanks Cody." then kissed him.

12:15 AM

The dog was acting up then Cody and Bailey woke up and she said "Cody we sould take it to the Lost Pets Room."

12:30 AM

Cody and Bailey went to the room then they put the dog in the Lost Pets Room.

Morning

Cody and Bailey woke up at 5:55 AM and Bailey said "Cody we haved to get dressed and get to class in 2 minutes." Cody said "Also showers."

What Will Happen.


	2. Escaped

**A/N:This is chapter 2 of 20**

**Chapter Two:Escaped**

Cody and Bailey had to take turns to shower and then they arrived at 6:45 AM and the class was not there they Bailey said "its Sunday."

8:00 AM

Zack ran into Alex and he said "You again." Alex said "huh oh your that kid named Zack."

9:00 AM

Jacob escaped the Lost Pets Room and went back to Cody's Room and hid in the closet then Cody and Bailey returned at 12:30 Jacob came out and tied them to chairs and left.

Edward and Bella were walking around then went to thier room and were watching TV.

Cody's Cabin

Bailey said "Cody this romantic." Cody said "How we're tied up in my cabin."

What Will Happen

**A/N:This is a cliffhanger.**


	3. Love and Tied

**A/N: chapter 3 of 20**

**Chapter 3:Love and Tied**

Cody and Bailey were still tied to chairs Bailey asked "Cody how long have we been tied up?" Cody said "I don't Know but a long time." Bailey asked "Who was that boy that tied us up?" Cody said "I Don't Know."

9:30 PM

Zack and Alex went on a date and Justin, Max, and Zeke ran into London and Justin said "London." then London said "Hi who are you?"

10:30 PM

Bailey said "I can try to reach your pockets and get your cellphone so you can call London." Cody asked "Why her?" then Bailey said "Your right she doesn't know where your cabin is without showing her." then Bailey asked "Can we call Zack." then Cody said "Yeah Bailey try to reach it."

Cody said "No I have $0.00." Bailey said "Oh great. wait can you reach my phone Cody?" Cody said "I'll try." then he got it and Bailey said "Oh Thanks check my minutes?" Cody checked the minutes. Cody said "You also have $0.00." then Bailey said "Great heres what is not great. I have no cellphone minutes or my boyfriend and I'm tied up in a chair connected to his and its romantic cause I love him."

Morning

Cody and Bailey woke up and Cody said "We are going to miss class."

Class

Zack asked "Wheres Cody and Bailey?" then Alex said "I'll go check London's Cabin and then Cody's."

then she ran into Jacob she got knocked out then Jacob come through the door with Alex and tied her to a chair.

What Will Happen Next


	4. Tied

**A/N: chapter 4 of 20**

**Chapter 4:Tied**

Alex was then taken to another room by Jacob and she woke up tied to a hospital bed her mouth was taped shut she didn't feel her cellphone in pants pocket then Jacob came in and said "Wow your awake."

Cody's Room

Cody and Bailey were like look theres that girl's cell phone they rolled their chairs to the desk and Cody kicked the desk and the cell phone fell to the floor then it got a text and it was from Zack it said "Where Are You I'm on my way to my cabin." then they heard walking coming from they hallway Jacob came in then he untied Cody and Bailey and knocked them out and they woke up in the same hospital room with Alex she was asleep and Cody said "Bailey." and Bailey said "What?" then Jaocb came in and said "Cody and Bailey I will take you back to where you were before."

Cody's Room

Cody and Bailey were tied back to the chairs and Zack came to Cody's Room and saw them he said "Wow you two are closer then ever when did this happen oh well bye."

then Justin went to the hospital room and saw Alex he untied her then went back to the Sky Deck.

Jacob returned and Cody and Bailey were still tied to the chairs Cody said "Who ever you are let us go please?" then Jacob said "No."

then he left then Bailey said "Cody I never told you this but when we had our first date I said in my mind I wondered if we will ever be tied up together."

What Will Happen


	5. Sad Times

**A/N: chapter 5 of 20**

**Chapter 5: Sad Times**

Bailey asked "Do you feel the way I feel?" he said "Yes but I thought that we were never going to get tied up."

The Next Morning

Zack and Alex kissed and then Alex said "Lets do it."

they went to Zack's Cabin

Cody's Cabin

Cody and Bailey tryed to break free then they saw a knife on the desk then Cody knocked the desk and the knife fell on the floor and Cody said "Great I'm tied up to a chair same with my girlfriend." then Justin and Zeke came to Cody's Cabin to see if Alex was there they saw Cody and Bailey tied and Justin said "What Happened?" then Cody said "Some guy tied up to chairs two days ago." then Justin picked up the knife and cut the rope.

Afternoon

Alex and Zack were not around then Cody and Bailey went to Zack's Cabin

Zack's Cabin

They walked in and they saw them tied up and Bailey said "How?" then Jacob closed and locked the door then said "You guys again." then he grabbed Bailey and Cody said "let her go." and he said "No." then he pulled out his gun from his pocket and shot Cody he fell to the floor then Baliey yelled "CODY!" then Jacob pushed bailey into a chair taped her mouth shut and taped her hands behind the chair and Jacob took the cabin key and locked from the outside.

What will happen next.


	6. The Moments

**A/N: chapter 6 of 20**

**Chapter 6: The Moments**

Zack and Alex saw tears coming from Bailey's eyes and Jacob came back in took the tape of of Bailey's mouth then left again.

Bailey said "I hope hes ok I don't want him to die we've been throught so much we had our first date at a Hannah Montana Concert, Second Date we had a romantic dinner third date was a Hannah Montana Pay-Per-View concert and we were tied up together I loved that and now hes been shot.

then Cody groaned and Bailey said "Cody is that you?" Cody said "I'm here." Bailey said "Cody your alive." Cody got up and said "I dodged the bullet." then he pulled out the from his room and he was going to cut Alex and Zack's but they said "No." so he went over to Bailey cut her tape from her hands and then Cody and Bailey kissed. Bailey said "Cody your my hero." then kissed again they decided to get naked and got in bed together and then Jacob was coming he taped Bailey back up and he layed back on the floor Jacob came back in and took Bailey she said "Cody please help me?" then Cody got up and the door was open he went out the door he couldn't find Jacob or Baley.

London's Cabin

Jacob came through the door London said "Bailey." Jacob said "Hey London." London said "Hi." Jacob said "Theres a Modeling show in New York its going to be 20 days of fun." then London left.

Jacob said "Bailey what do you love the most?" then Bailey said "My dead boyfriend." then Jacob left the room and locked it but dropped the key then he came back to the room and took Bailey to the bathroom there was a wall handcuff like in a movie she saw then he put her in the bathtub and he turned on the water and said "You love you can be with him now." then he left the bathroom and locked that door and the cabin door and Cody saw him so he tryed to get in the cabin but the door wouldn't open so he kicked it open then Bailey heard it "Cody is that you?" he heard water running Cody said "yes." then Bailey said "Hurry the water's rising." he couldn't open the bathroom door then he kicked that it opened then he stopped the water she was under the water he got her out by breaking the Wall Handcuffs and she wouldn't move then he gave her mouth to mouth then she came through then Jacob was leaving the S.S. Tipton and they went back to Cody's Cabin

Cody's Cabin

Coby and Bailey got in different beds London got to New York then Jacob appeared and Killed her.

What Will Happen


	7. Part Two

**A/N: this was going to be 20 chapters but I am making it longer**

**Chapter 7: Part Two**

Morning

Cody and Bailey woke up at 7:30 AM and it was Tuesday now and Bailey thanked Cody for saving her from drowning.

Afternoon

Edward and Bella left on Tuesday they were there from Saturday to Tuesday.

Zack and Alex got untied by Justin and Zeke because they came in Alex,Justin,Max,and Zeke left too and they got off in Forks,Washington

**A/N: I am sorry this is short no more ideas**


	8. Second Chance

**A/N: Chapter 8 of ???**

**Chapter 8: Second Chance**

Cody and Bailey got to class and it was cancelled and when they got to the main desk to talk to Moseby he said "Shinedown is coming aboard and Green Day with Nickelback and Daughtry."

then Shinedown,Green Day,Nickelback,and Daughtry came on.

Nighttime

It was dark and the bands said eariler that it was a free concert and first was Shinedown they played "The Sounds Of Madness" and "Second Chance" then Green Day performed two songs "21 Guns" and "Know You Enemy" then Nickelback came on stage and the performed two songs "Far Away" and "If Today Was Your Last Day" then Daughtry they performed "Over You" "Home" and "No Surprise"

then Cody and Bailey went back to Cody's Cabin.

Cody's Cabin

Cody and Bailey watched "Hannah Montana The Movie" on Pay-Per-View then when it was over they went to sleep.

Morning

Zack was still on the Sky Deck from falling asleep watching the concert.

What Will Happen

**A/N: Second Chance is named after the song Second Chance**


	9. More Guests

**A/N: Chapter 9 of ???**

**Chapter 9: More Guests**

Cody and Bailey found Zack on the Sky Deck sleeping they walked passed him then jeremy1354,astrothief42,and starboomer11 came on board then they came and said to Cody and Bailey "Hey do you know where Cabin 88 is?" Cody said "Its in my hallway mines 89."

Astrothief42 jeremy1354 and starboomer11's cabin

there were three beds and a TV starboomer11 layed down on one bed then there was a knock they said "come in." it was Bailey she said "I saw your faces on Youtube." then then they said "That was the past sorry to dissappoint you,but we still have our youtubes." then Bailey left.

Afternoon

jeremy1354 said "The only reason we're on here is becuase it was docked in Dundalk,MD."

then another knock they said "Come in it was Mitchel Musso."

**A/N: Cliffhanger**

What Will Happen


	10. Reasons

**A/N: Chapter 10 of ???**

**Chapter 10:Reasons**

Mitchel said "Hi hey can I get the reason you guys quit youtube?" then they said "Some idoit hacked our account and deleted it."

Nighttime

Mitchel,Green Day,Shinedown,Nickelback,and Daughtry performed

Mitchel performed "Hey" "Shout It" and "Lets Make This Last4ever". Green Day performed "21 Guns" and "Know Your Enemy" then Shinedown performed "The Sounds Of Madness" and "Second Chance". then Nickelback performed "No Surprise" only.

jeremy1354 astrothief42 and starboomer11's cabin

they went to sleep watching "Halloween H20"

Morning

jeremy1354,astrothief42,and starboomer11 had to attend class at Seven Seas High.

**A/N:Cliffhanger**

What Will Happen


	11. 7 Seas High

**A/N: Chapter 11 of ???**

**Chapter 11:7 Seas High**

jeremy1354,astrothief42,starboomer11,and Mitchel Musso had to attend 7 Seas High if they wanted to stay on the boat for awhile.

Classroom

jeremy1354,astrothief42,starboomer11,and Mitchel Musso hate 7 Seas High jeremy1354 said "Its summer we can't be forced to fucking work in class."

Alex and Zeke came back on board when they justed docked in NY.

Zack said "Maybe we'll meet Mac Taylor,Stella Bonasera,Danny Messer,Lindshy Munroe,Sid Hammerback,Adam Ross,Doctor Sheldon Hawkes,Donald Flack, JR,and Aiden Burn." then Cody said "those are just TV people Zack." Zack said "No they are real bye."

**A/N: Cliffhanger and also I love CSI: NY I made Zack say the people from CSI: NY.**

What Will Happen


	12. New York

**A/N: Chapter 12 of ???**

**Chapter 12:New York**

Zack was walking for 5 hours and there was no sign of the people from CSI: NY and he said "Maybe Cody's right these people are just from TV."

Nighttime

jeremy1354 saw Alex and said "I know you your Alex Russo." then she said "Yeah and I am hiding from my brother by being here and me and you sould be somewhere else besides this Sky Deck." he said "I can't i have a girlfriend."

Cody and Bailey found Zack Cody said "The ship's leaving in 12 minutes." then they got back on board.

Cody and Bailey kissed and then went to thier cabins.

Late Night

Jacob returned on board.

**A/N:Cliffhanger**

What Will Happen


	13. The Start Of Something Of New

**A/N: Chaper 13 of ???. I will have a number when I get there and the title will be coming soon.**

**Chapter 13:The Start Of Something New**

Morning

Jacob came in Bailey's and Cody's Cabins and kidnapped them again.

then Cody and Bailey woke up and saw that they were in a car trunk together she said "Cody." and he said "Bailey where are we." then the trunk opened up and Cody said "You again when will you stop kidnapping us." he said "Shut up." then Jacob and Max 2 pulled them out and took them in a warehouse.

S.S. Tipton

jeremy1354,and astrothief42 went into Cody's Cabin and saw a note on the table that said "If you want to see Cody and Bailey again _alive_ meet me and Max 2 at Warhouse 45 and PS come with one partner signed Jacob and Max 2." then jeremy1354 said "We have to rescue them." then they left.

Warehouse 45

Cody and Bailey got chained to chairs and Jacob said "Well I left a ransom note for you two in Cody's Cabin."

jeremy1354 said "We have to walk its only down the street."

then jeremy1354 and astrothief42 showed up and said "Hey." then Jacob and Max 2 laughed then Jacob said "Who are you?" then Max 2 said "They were on Youtube."

then jeremy1354 said "What are you going to do to us tie us up like them?" then Max 2 and Jacob grabed them and put them in a room with Taped hands behind thier back then astrothief 42 said "Jeremy thanks a lot." then jeremy1354 said "I have cell phone minutes he called Alex. Alex picked up and said "Hi Jeremy." then jeremy1354 said "Alex can you come to Warehouse 45 quick." then she said "Why?" then jeremy1354 said "They got Cody,Bailey,Me,and astrothief42 hostage." then she said "On my way."

Alex left the S.S. Tipton.

**A/N: Maximum Ride is also in this story by putting Max's clone in the story.**

What Will Happen


	14. Names Revealed

**A/N: Chapter 14 of ???**

**Chapter 14:Names Revealed**

Alex came to Warehouse 45 then Jacob and Max 2 was no where to be found or Cody and Bailey so she went to the door where jeremy1354 and astrothief42 was at and said "You guys in there." then jeremy1354 said "Yes." then she kicked down the door and said "I'll get something to cut the tape." then she found a knife she cut the tape off of them and ran out of the room then they went back to the ship without Cody and Bailey.

then jeremy1354 and astrothief42 said "We will reveal our names." jeremy1354 said "My name is Jeremy." then astrothief42 said "my name is Megan."

then Alex and Zeke decied to stay on the boat and attend 7 Seas High.

**A/N: Cliffhanger now Alex became a Main Cast but Zeke is still a recurring since hes barely in it.**

What Will Happen


	15. The Third Pilot

**A/N: Chapter 15 of ??? **

**Chapter 15:The Thrid Pilot**

Cody and Bailey woke up in the backseat of a car handcuffed and Jacob said "We are leaving this town." then Jacob pulled over him and Max 2 went in 7 Eleven to go to the bath room and then Cody said "Bailey I put cell phone minutes on my cell phone can you turn to where your hands can get into my pockets?" then Bailey got his cell phone and called Jeremy then Jeremy said "Hi Cody." then Cody said "hurry come to the 7 Eleven near Warehouse 45." then Jeremy said "Sure." then he got Alex and Megan to go with him and they got off the boat and went to Warehouse 45 and they kept going straight to 7 Eleven they saw thae car and they saw Jacob and Max 2 drive off then Jeremy said "Ok I'm driving this car." then Alex and Megan got in the backseat and Jeremy got in the driver's seat and drove off then they went up in speed by a lot and saw the car and came up on the left side of it and pulled down the widow and said "Give them back you shit heads." then Jeremy pulled out a gun and shot the two tires on the left then they pulled into Little Ceaser's and Jacob said "We will let them go if we have pizza first." then they went in and ordered pizza then they ate pizza but the secnd pizzaJaocb put sleeping powder in in t and then he gave a slice to Alex Jeremy Megan Cody and Bailey then they fell alseep after the second bite then Max 2 said I'll take two and you take two." then Jacob put Alex and Jeremy in the car then Max 2 put Cody,Bailey,and Megan in the car that Jeremy drove and they drove back to Warehouse 45.

2 Hours Later

Cody and Bailey woke up tied up Megan was tied to a chair and Jeremy and Alex were tied up to chairs then Cody and Bailey woke them up by yelling thier names and Megan said "Wheres Alex and Jeremy?" Cody said "I don't know we looked all around the room." then Jacob and Max 2 came in and said "Look above you." and they saw Alex and Jeremy coming down from chains and they were tied to the chains and Jacob said "You have question only." then Cody said "Well why one question to what.' then Jacob said "tell them Max 2." then Max 2 said "Well by one question we are hanging them over a shark pit." and Cody said "No your not." then Jacob hit a button and the floor opened and had a pit of sharks there. Jeremy and Alex woke up and they were scared Jacob said "What Is The Name of The Ship That has 7 Seas High." then Cody said "The S.S. Tipton." and then Jacob said "Correct." then he let Alex and Jeremy down but not untied and then Jacob and Max 2 left to go to Pizza Hut and then when they left Alex said "Jeremy try to reach my cell phone." then Jeremy got it and Alex called the police and they arrived and they untied them and said "This will be on the news at 10:00 PM. then Alex,Jeremy,Megan,Cody,and Bailey left.

10:00 PM

The news reporter said "Five Teens were rescued by the police." and then Justin and Max were watching it too then they newsreporter said "Alex,Jeremy,Megan,Cody,and Bailey were found tied up by the police after Alex called them.

The Next Day

Alex asked out Jeremy and he said "I broke up with my girlfriend after the news last night and I have to say yes I will go out with you." then Alex said "Great pick me up at 8?" and then he said "Yes." Cody and Bailey are going out at 8 too then Jeremy said "Hey me and Alex are going out tonight at 8 too you want to double date." then Cody and Bailey said "Sure." then Jeremy told Alex that it was going to be a double date she said "Ok."

**A/N: This is long and a cliffhanger the next chapter will be the double date and that will not be as long as this was and I qiut putting that What Will Happen at the end of every chapter,**


	16. Double Date

**A/N: Chapter 16 of ??? this is the double date chapter**

**Chapter 16:Double Date**

8:00 PM came and it was time for Jeremy and Cody to pick up thier girlfriends then Alex and Bailey just came instead and Alex said "Hey Jeremy you look cute in that suit." its a Aqua Teen Hungar Force shirt then she said "Oh well you look nice." then they went for dinner at a Pizza Shop on the boat and they liked their pizza then Cody and Bailey said "Goodnight to each other and kissed." then Jeremy and Alex were talking then they kissed and then they said "Goodnight." then when Jeremy went in Megan said "Hi Jeremy where were you." then Jeremy said "On a date with Alex." then she said "Oh thats cool." then they went to sleep.

**A/N: Cliffhanger see what I meant I was going to make this short but its shorter then the rest.**


	17. Next Date

**A/N: Chapter 17 of ??? **

**Chapter 17:Next Date**

Jeremy and Megan woke up and Megan got mad at Zack for asking her out at 6:00 AM when she woke up and Jeremy told her "I'm dating Alex date Zack." she said "I'll think about." Alex said to Jeremy "Hi Jeremy you want to go out tonight?" Jeremy said "I'm sorry Alex I promised Megan I'd watch a Pay-Per-View Movie tonight."

Alex said "Thats fine."

Afternoon

Jeremy and Megan said "Goodbye to starboomer11." he was leaving 7 Seas High Jeremy and Alex kissed when he left and Green Day was also leaving so was Daughtry Mitchel Musso Nickelback and Shinedown were also leaving they were done their weekend concerts and they left then Miley,Jackson,Oliver,and Lilly came aboared.

then Oliver and Lilly kissed when they arrived then Miley said "I'll find our rooms." then they got they're room number and they went there to unpack and they did then Miley,Lilly,Oliver,and Jackson went to look around and then Jeremy ran into Oliver said "Hi hey you look a lot like Mitchel Musso." then Oliver said "Ok bye."

Megan came and said to Jeremy "I have a date with Zack tonight and we can double date for that Pay-Per-View movie tonight." then Jeremy said "Ok." then called Alex and Alex picked up and said "hi Jeremy." then he said "We are double dating for that Pay-Per-View movie tonight." Alex said "Ok bye." then Megan invited Cody and Bailey and Lilly and Oliver said "Oh a Pay-Per-View can we join you?" then Megan said "Sure." it was four couples dating in one room one movie too.

**A/N: What movie will they watch find out in Chapter 18.**


	18. Movie Night

**A/N: Chapter 18 of ???**

**Chapter 18:Movie Night**

Zack,Alex,Cody,Bailey,Jeremy,,and Oliver are going to watch a movie on Pay-Per-View they watched Hannah Montana The Movie.

after it was over Zack,Cody,Bailey,Lilly,Oliver,and Alex left and Megan and Jeremy went to bed.

**Aorry this is short I wrote this at 3:30 AM when I was getting tired.**


	19. Halloween Is 14 Days Away

**A/N: Chapter 19 of ???**

**Chapter 19: Halloween Is 14 Days Away**

Cody and Bailey were going to set up a Halloween Party on Halloween Night and only students could go.

Zack and Megan were going to go on a date at the party and so was Alex and Jeremy then Justin came on board by using a spell and he was happy that he could get Alex and Zeke off the boat but then Zeke came to Justin and said "Hi justin." then Justin said "Hey Zeke I'm taking you back to Waverly Place." and he said "Ok." then Justin said "I'm a wizard and you need to never tell anybody." then Zeke said "Ok." then they went back to Waverly Place.

Bailey said "cody what if Jacob comes back?" then he said "He might not come back _yet._"

Alex said to Jeremy "Jeremy do you want to go to the Halloween Party in 14 Days with me?" then Jeremy said "Yes."

**A/N: sorry this is short but I got bored and I ran out of Ideas and I will make the Halloween Party chapter when I get there and the following people have been taken out of the story Max 2,Zeke,Maximum Ride,and Fang.**


	20. Halloween Party

**A/N: Sorry I forgot one person from to take out starboomer11 he has been removed in this chapter two new things happen first Shinedown returns to perform at the Halloween Party and second the Halloween Party takes place so I skipped 14 days enjoy.**

**Chapter 20: Halloween Party**

Cody and Bailey called Shinedown to perform at the Halloween Party they said "Sure." and they will be on The S.S. Tipton at 6:30 PM it was 12:00 PM and the party started at 8:00 PM.

5:30 PM

Jacob came back on and he teamed up with someone.

5:45 PM

Justin and Juliet appeared on the ship to prepare for the Halloween Party that Alex called him about.

6:45 PM

Shinedown came on board when they docked in Miami and they came and talked to Cody and Bailey and they started setting up thier stuff for the party.

7:30 PM

Alex,Cody,Justin,Juliet,Jeremy,Zack,and Megan had to get ready for the party.

8:00 PM

Alex,Cody,Bailey,Justin,Juilet,Jeremy,Zack,and Megan arrived and then Cody told Shinedown to start playing they opened with "45" "Send Away for a priceless gift... staring down the barrel of a 45." then they played Second Chance "My eyes are wide open by the way I made it through the today... I just saw Hally's Comet she waved... sometimes goodbye is a Second Chance." then everyone heard something blow up.

**A/N: Its Halloween and those are some of the lyrics from 45 and Second Chance.**


	21. Halloween

**A/N: Something blew in the last chapter here is Chapter 21 of ??? and I will be posting two chapters today (8-27-09).**

**Chapter 21:Halloween**

Cody,Bailey,Alex,Jeremy,Zack,and Megan ran out of the party to see where that boom came from then they saw on the floor in the loading zone was bloody then Bailey said "Cody are we going to end up like that." then Zack left to go back to his cabin then they heard someone walking then they ran off.

Cody,Bailey,Alex,Jeremy,and Megan ran into Jeremy and Megan's room to hide.

Zack's Room

Zack heard a knock at the door and he opened it and he saw someone with a knife and the guy stabbed him in the chest Zack was killed.

Jeremy told Megan,Alex,Cody,and Bailey to stay here and he said "Lock the door I'm taking an extra key." then he picked up a gun and said "I'll return." then he left.

9:00 PM

Jeremy went to Zack's Cabin to see if he was ok when he opened the door he saw Zack dead on the floor then left.

Jacob was at the front desk checking 's laptop to see the bios of Jeremy,Bailey,Megan,Alex,and Cody then someone came behind Jeremy and knocked him out.

Alex said "Come on we waited long enough." then Jeremy awoke tied to a chair at the front desk the laptop was gone so was Jacob then Alex,Megan,Bailey,and Megan showed up and they untied him. and then Jeremy said "At least they didn't take my gun." then he pulled it back then he saw coming from behind the cornor and shot who ever it was.

It was Jacob he shot Jacob and then Alex said "Oh my god." then they left Jacob there.

Jeremy said "I'm going to go find the person that knocked me out I want you guys to stay here at the front desk, and do you guys have your cell phones?" then they said "yes.".

Then Jeremy left.

**A/N: This a cliffhanger and I will make the next chapter longer.**


	22. Inventory

**A/N:Chapter 22 of ???. plus this chapter is what they have like inventory.**

Jeremy has: cellphone,room key,and gun.

Megan has: cellphone,room key.

Alex has: room key.

Cody has: room key.

Bailey has: room key.

Jacob and ??? has: laptop,gun,knife.

**A/N: sorry this is short i ment only inventory.**


	23. Information

**A/N: Chapter 23 of ???. In This Chapter Justin and Max come on board to tell Alex something**

**Chapter 23:Information**

Jeremy saw Jacob coming to him then Jeremy said "i am not kidding." then ??? left the ship after being thrown off by Jeremy. then Jeremy shot Jacob and Jacob left and said "This isn't over." then Max and Justin appeared on board and they were looking for Alex.

Jeremy saw them and said "Come with me I know where Alex is."

Jeremy and Megan's Cabin

Justin,Max,and Jeremy came in and Alex saw them and then Justin said "The Wizard Battle is on Friday." then she said "To see who keeps our powers?"

**A/N: This is short**


	24. The Wizard Battle

**A/N: Chapter 24 of ???**

**Chapter 24:The Wizard Battle**

Justin said "Come we have to go back to Waverly Place." then Alex said "Ok but can I come back on board later?" Max said "I hope I win." then they left.

Waverly Place

Alex,Justin,and Max returned home to take the test to see who keeps thier powers.

Friday

Alex,Justin,and Max got transported to the test then they appeared and they guy said "Only one will become a wizard and two will lose so MAGIC." then Justin,Max,and Alex started to fight for thier powers then Max got zapped with lighting he fell on the ground and then Alex used a fire spell to try and block Justin from the magic power and he was blocked then Alex tried to get the power till Max used a vine trap and it grabbed Alex by the legs and tied her up and he was about to get it only 5 inces away and then Justin put Max in a vortex and he flew away then justin was about to until Alex zapped him with lighting then he fell then Alex got the magic power she was the winner.

Alex said "I'm sorry Justin." then Justin and Max left the area then Alex transported them home and Jerry asked "Who won?" then Justin and Max pointed to Alex and then Alex said "I will split the powers back between you two." then Jerry said "You can't they have to have a retest in two months."

then Alex went back to the S.S. Tipton.

she told Jeremy,Megan,Cody,and Bailey that she won but she has to take a retest in two months.

**A/N: This long but the next one will be a little bit longer.**


	25. The Stone Of Dreams

**A/N: Chapter 25 of ???. Spoiler to who never saw Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie**

**Chapter 25:The Stone Of Dreams**

Justin,and Max got Merlin's Hat two copies allows wishes for one day and they went to visit Alex on The S.S. Titpton and Alex saw then Justin said "Mom and Dad don't know each other anymore." Alex asked "How?" then Max said "We said that mom and dad sould've met." then Alex asked "Why?" then Justin said "Well we got Merlin Hats Max said that mom and dad sould've met and they didn't so we have to find The Stone Of Dreams to save our family.

12:00 PM

Cody,Jeremy,Bailey,and Megan saw Alex packing a backpack then Jeremy said "What are you doing?" Alex said "Magic related stuff." then Jeremy said "Can I come?" then she said "Sure." then Jeremy,Cody,Bailey,and Megan started packing up their backpacks then they met up with Justin,Alex,and Max and they left to the Carribean.

12:30 PM

It only took a half-hour to get the Carribean by magic and when they got there they had to get a map so they met up with some guy that said "I have map to The Stone Of Dreams." then they followed and he said "I lost my parrot two days ago so I don't have anymore cause she got shot by a wizard with dark clothing." so then Alex,Justin,Max,Cody,Bailey,Jeremy,and Megan followed him to the boat and he said "Here is the map." they looked at it then they set off for it then a guy with dark clothing was watching them sail to it and he was following them.

2:45 PM

They arrived on the island of where the stone is so they went on the search.

Cody then asked "How far is it?" then Archie said "I don't know." then Bailey said "Well I hope we get there soon." then they saw a guy come down from the trees and said "This as far as you go." then Jeremy pulled out his gun and shot randomly at him then he said "I am going to kidnap you all one by one." then he disappeared.

Justin said "We have to keep our guard up."

**A/N: This is The Stone Of Dreams arc meaning Chapter 25-???.**


	26. The Power

**A/N: Chapter 26 of ???**

**Chapter 26:The Power**

Cody,Bailey,Alex,Justin,Jeremy,Megan,Archie,and Max were still walking on the path to The Stone Of Dreams it was 2:30 PM by the time they got tired.

so they took a break by The Bottomless Pit Of death then Max,Jeremy,Megan,and Bailey fell in the pit and they fell in too deep that Cody,Alex,Justin,and Archie couldn't find them.

Land

Bailey,Max,Jeremy,and Megan fell on some kind of floor and they were greeted by the guy they saw eariler and he said "I pushed you in the pit." then chains came up from the floor and grabbed them and put them in chairs but then the chains let them go then he did a spell and made ropes come up and tie thier hands to the arms of the chairs.

Alex,Cody,Justin,and Archie were looking for them then Justin "We can't find them." and then the guy came up from the pit and grabbed Alex from behind and dragged her into the pit and she got put into a chair too then Alex said "Let us go we have to get to the stone of dreams." then he said "I'm sorry but I can't do that." then he disappeared.

and then they tryed to get out of the chairs but it was no use then Alex tried to use a spell then the guy came back and said "Magic is no use here."

**A/N: Sorry this short but I ran out of ideas.**


	27. Betrayed

**Chapter 27:Betrayed**

Archie,Justin,and Cody were still walking on the path to the stone and they had to keep an eye out for they guy and then Justin asked "Wheres Alex?" she was here a few minutes ago unless she went down in the pit to find Jeremy,Max,Megan,and Bailey but then the guy came up in frount of them then Justin said "My merlin hat is useless now." then him and Cody asked Archie "Can you stop him?" then Archie pulled out a gun and siad "Sorry I was using you to get to the stone then have my friend here kill you." then Justin said "You said that he killed your parrot." then he said "I killed my parrot to get help from him." then Cody said "I some what knew it." then the guy said "You look familar." then Cody said "How?" then the guy said "I was working with Jacob the one that kept kidnapping you and I also left the boat on purpose to meet up with Archie." then Justin and Cody got knocked out by the guy's spell.

Later That Day

Justin and Cody woke up to find themselves tied to chairs and when they looked they saw Jeremy,Max,Megan,Bailey,and Alex asleep and they woke them.

Alex,Jeremy,Max,Megan,and Bailey woke up and they saw Justin and Cody then Archie and the guy came up and Archie said "We are going to go find the stone without you." then they left.

**A/N: Short but chapter 28 is coming soon.**


	28. Time Wizard

**Chapter 28:Time Wizard**

Cody,Bailey,Alex,Jeremy,Justin,Megan,and Max were still there then Alex said "I wish that we were free." then they got free then Alex teleported them out of the Pit

Archie and the guy were still walking then Archie asked "Who are you?" then the guy said "I am a Time Wizard,and I can travel through time to drain Wizards,Vampires,and Vampire-Wizards." then Archie said "Whats a Vampire-Wizard?" then he said "A vampire mixed with a wizard." then he said "Jeremy,Cody,Bailey,and Megan are wizards they just don't know it yet." then Atrchie and the guy saw where the rock path sould be then the guy made one and Archie said "Your're a full wizard." then they went across.

Alex,Justin,Max,Jeremy,Megan,Cody,and Bailey saw them walk across cause they caught up at the last minute.

then Alex used a spell that pulled them back over to where they were and then chained them to trees then the guy said "Your a full wizard." then she let them go then the time wizard grabbed Alex and took her hostage and told the othersnot to follow then when they got across the time wizard estroyed the stone path and Justin said "She was the only wizard in our group." then they disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry this short but I did give out information.**


	29. Wizard Powers

**Chapter 29: Wizard Powers**

Cody,Bailey,Justin,Jeremy,Megan,and Max were stuck now that Alex has been kidnapped then Cody said the spell "_Some are kind but now all must speak thier." _then Justin said "I love my sister Alex and my brother I hope they don't know that." then Cody said "It worked." then Jeremy said a spell that made a stone bridge and then Justin said "How?" then Jeremy,Megan,Cody,and Bailey left without Justin and Max.

Later On

Archie,the guy,and Alex were walking to the stone they were still on the path then Alex asked "Who are you?" then he took off his mask it was Sepiroth and then he said "I'm a wizard not a time wizard I was kidding there's no such thing as a Time Wizard plus I have a big sword." then he pulled it out and Alex said "That is big now let me go." then Sepiroth said "No." then Cody,Bailey,Jeremy,and Megan saw them and Alex was handcuffed and then Jeremy and Megan went down when Cody and Bailey stayed then Jeremy shot his gun off and Sepiroth and Archie turned around and saw them then Sepiroth said "I think they found out they were wizards." then Jeremy said "We did." then Sepiroth called someone and then Jecht and he said "Sepiroth I was busy taking care of Tidus." then Sepiroth said "I don't care." then Sepiroth stabbed him and Jecht died from the stabbed cut and he fell and then Jeremy said "Why the hell did you do that for?" he was helping you. then Jeremy said "Damn it." then Jeremy shot Sepiroth then he said "Bye." then he a smoke bomb when it cleared they saw Archie dead and Alex gone then Cody said "He took Alex." then Jeremy said "Go get Justin and Max me and Megan will go after them heres a copy of the map catch up with us soon." then Cody said "Alright come on Bailey." then Jeremy said "Come on." then they left.

Megan and Jeremy were still on the path to the stone.

Alex and Sepiroth were on a path then Alex asked "Jeremy,Megan,Cody,and Bailey are wizards how?" then Sepiroth said "You gave them that jewel." then Alex remembered then she said "The Wizard Jewel." then Jeremy and Megan found them and Jeremy shot Sepiroth in the arm then Sepiroth fell on the ground then Sepiroth got back up quick and threw wands at them and he said "Pick them up there are your wands." then they picked them up and put them in Jeremy's backpack then Jeremy shot Sepiroth in the head then he fell again then he dropped keys then Jeremy picked up and the keys and un locked Alex's handcuffs then they left and Jeremy picked up Sepiroth's cell phone and he found Cloud Strife's number he copied it down and he added it to his cellphone.

**A/N: Cloud Strife,Sepiroth,Jecht,and Tidus (mentioned) are from Final Fantasy for people who didn't know that I will also add more people from Final Fantasy.**


	30. The Battle

**Chapter 30:The Battle**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were still on the path to the stone then Sepiroth got up and said "Damn I was beaten by a teenager." then Jeremy called Cloud and Cloud picked up and said "hello." then Jeremy said "Hi its Sepiroth he's going to kill us can you get some friends to come help us please?" then Cloud said "Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Cloud got Leon,and Vivi.

Justin,Cody,Bailey,and Max were trying to find Alex,Jeremy,and Megan.

Sepiroth popped up and grabbed them then disappered Jeremy,Alex,and Megan were still on the path they were close then Cloud,Leon,and Vivi appeared and Jeremy said "Thank god your here." then Tidus showed up with them even though Cloud didn't know if he was coming then Tidus said "I followed you guys here." then Jeremy said "Come on to the stone." then they left to go to the stone then Sepiroth appeared and said "This is as far as you go." then Cloud,Sepiroth,Leon,Vivi,and Jeremy were fight each other Alex,Tidus,and Megan were resting then Jeremy and Leon fired their guns and the two bullets hit Sepiroth's arms then he fell and then Viv used magic to freeze him then Cloud tried to break his frozen body of ice in half so he would be dead but then Sepiroth broke out and then stabbed Tidus and Tidus said "No I'm going to die." then Sepiroth grabbed Megan,and Alex and disappeared and Jeremy said "No you son of a bitch." then Cloud said "Come on me,Vivi,and Leon will help you.' then Jeremy said "Ok." I am going to kill Sepiroth and you guys should leave to go burry Tidus's body then Cloud,Vivi,and Leon left.

Then Sepiroth found the cave where the stone was and he told Bailey to go get it she said "No." then Sepiroth smacked her then she fell because he is too strong then Cody said "Leave her alone." then Sepiroth grabbed Cody and threw him down in the pit and he fell to his death." Bailey screamed "CODY!" then Jeremy heard it and he ran to there then Sepiroth said "No Damn it." then he said "I will go get Cody if you get me the stone." then she said "Ok." then she was getting up when she got up Jeremy shot Sepiroth in the back he fell down the pit and he said "Damn." then Jeremy fell from tiredness and Bailey,Justin,Max,Megan,and Alex ran over to him and they thanked him then Bailey said "Jeremy can you please get Cody?" then he said a spell and Cody came back up but he was dead.

**A/N: This chapter is sad a little wait until 31.**


	31. Sepiroth's Revenge

**Chapter 31:Sepiroth's Revenge**

Jeremy,Alex,Megan,Justin,Bailey,and Max were taking Cody's body to safety then Jeremy said "Justin,Max me,megan,bailey,and alex will continue to fight Sepiroth ok." then Justin said "Ok." then they left and Bailey sadi "I'll go too to take them across the stone path.' then Justin said "No." and they left for now.

Back at The Cave

Sepiroth got up from the pit and saw the stone on the ground and he got it and he said "I wish that Bailey and Alex are dead." then Alex and Bailey fell to the ground then Jeremy said "Megan i'll call you when i need help ok I am going to the cave again." then Megan said "Ok." then Jeremy left and Sepiroth put the stone in a cage so that noone can have it then Jeremy said "Hand me the stone." Sepiroth said "No." then Jeremy and Sepiroth started to fight to the death then jeremy shot Sepiroth and then Cloud came back then Jeremy and Cloud started firing their guns at Sepiroth. "One 21 guns lay down your arms give up the fight one 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky you and I." started to play in thier head when they were shooting Sepiroth then he fell back down in the pit and Cloud left again he was done then Jeremy wished with the stone that Alex and Bailey were back to life then when he came down to see Megan,Alex,and Bailey alive they were then Jeremy handed the stone to Alex she wished her family was back together and then Alex gave it to Bailey and she wished for Cody to come back then Cody got up and said "Man was I taking a nap." then Bailey kissed Cody and said "Your alive." then Cody said "Ok Bailey I know I'm alive I love you Bailey." then Bailey said "I love you." then Justin and max came back and saw every thing was back to normal then Alex transported them back on The S.S. Tipton.

Sepiroth came up again from the pit and said "I will not be beaten ever." then he disappered.

**A/N: This was the final chapter to The Stone Of Dreams arc so it was chapter 25-31 hope you enjoyed by the way Sepiroth and Cloud will be returning as Recurring.**


	32. Sepiroth's Return

**Chapter 32:Sepiroth's Return**

Alex,Justin,and Max went back to Waverly Place to see if their mom and dad now know each other and they do because when they walked in the sub station they saw them kissing and Alex said "Ok,their back together." then Alex went back to The S.S. Tipton Zack's Funeral was being held soon.

Funeral

Alex,Bailey,Cody,Jeremy,and Megan went to his funeral in New York and then after it was over they went back on the boat and left then they saw a guy with silver hair walking around and Bailey said "I'll see who is real quick." then Alex,Jeremy,Megan,and Cody left then Bailey said "Sir." then he turned and shot Bailey with a sleep dart and she fell on the floor of the ship and he picked her off then floor and teleported away with Bailey.

5 Minutes Later

Jeremy said "Bailey hasn't come back yet." then he was walking out the door Alex said "I'll come with you." then Megan the same thing then Jeremy said "Ok lets go." and then when they walked out they heard the ship's radio come on "Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take you breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weight out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Does someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and i

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and i

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and i

then Jeremy said "Come on we stopped to listen to it for a reason cause we don't know whats worth fighting for or dying for."

**Full lyrics to 21 Guns by Green Day.**


	33. Mission

**Chapter 33:Mission**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were walking around to find Bailey Cody was calling Jeremy's cell phone jeremy picked saying "Cody we didn't find her yet." then he said "Ok." then Cody walked and bumped into the guy that Bailey saw and he grabbed Cody and disappered in a flash then the guy dropped a note.

2 Hours Later

Alex,Jeremy,and Megan returned and they saw a piece of paper on the floor Jeremy picked it up and opened it it said "Come to Bailey's cabin if you want to see Bailey and Cody ever again P.S. Megan and Jeremy can only come-Sepiroth." Jeremy said "Sepiroth?" then Megan and Jeremy left and Jeremy had a gun,and a cellphone then Jeremy kicked opened the door and said "Hello." then they saw Cody and Bailey chained against the wall and Jeremy said "Cody,Bailey." then Jeremy tired to take off the chains but it wouldn't work then Sepiroth behind Megan and grabbed her then Sepiroth said "Jeremy surrder now or die." then Jeremy said "I surrder." then Jeremy pulled out his gun and shot Sepiroth twice then Sepiroth threw Megan out the door and then Sepitroth locked the door then Jeremy shot him again and then Cloud came stabbed Sepiroth in the back then Sepiroth and Cloud started to suffer heart attacks and jeremy said "Huh." then Cloud and Sepiroth died.


	34. Retest

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to come up with ideas so here it is the 34th chapter.**

**Chapter 34: Retest**

Justin and Max arrived and said "Alex its been two months time for the retest." Alex said "No I'm not ready." "Sorry Alex but its time." Max said then Jeremy,Megan,Cody,and Bailey arrived to find out that news and Jeremy said "Whats going on?" then Justin said "Alex has to take the retest to see who gets to keep their powers. then Megan said "Alex won." then Max said "Rules are rules the wizard concil said after two months of having their powers they have one more test called the retest." then Jeremy said "Me and Megan have magic do we have a wizard test to find out who keeps their powers." then Justin said "Yes." then Jerry came with a merlin hat and said "Where is Jeremy and Megan?" then Jeremy and Megan said "Right Here." then Jerry said "The two tests today are Justin vs Max vs Alex and Jeremy vs Megan for the powers." then Jeremy said "We don't have the same last name." then Jerry said "I know but you have to see anyway.' then Jerry said "Come on." then he said the chant to get them to the wizard world to fight for their powers.

Wizard World

Jeremy,Megan,Alex,Justin,and Max were transported to the same place and same area to fight for the powers.

then they began Jeremy and Megan ran to each other then Jeremy used a thunderstorm spell then Megan said "Damn it Jeremy." then Jeremy said "Sorry." then a bolt of lighting came down and then three people appered. Jeremy said "Who are you?" then they said "Marnie Dylan and Sophie Piper we are Cromwells and we need you five wizards to help us in Halloweentown against Kal and Kalabar their father and son." then Jeremy said "Ok we will help right." then Megan said "Yes." then Justin Alex and Max said "Sure." then Jerry said "Guys retest first battle." then the Wizard Concil came and said "We will postpond the battles." then Jerry said "Ok." then Marnie said "Come on.".

S.S. Tipton

Cody and Bailey found to Merlin Hats and they wished for to be where Jeremy,Megan,Alex,Justin,and Max were.

Wizard World

Marnie,Dylan,Sophie,Jeremy,Megan,Justin,Alex,and Max were about to go with them until another bolt of lighting and it was Cody and Bailey who traveled from the S.S. Tipton then Cody said "Hi." then Marnie said "You guys come with us as well." then Bailey said "Ok come on Cody." then they left and Jerry and the wizard concil stayed at the battle area in the wizard world.

**A/N: Jeremy,Megan,Marnie,Max,Dylan,Sophie,Justin,Alex,Cody,and Bailey are going to arrive in Halloweentown in chapter 35 and I plan to end this story at at least 45 or 50 chapters.**


	35. Halloweentown

**Chapter 35: Halloweentown**

Marnie,Jeremy,Sophie,Dylan,Megan,Cody,Bailey,Justin,Max,and Alex arrived in Halloweentown.

Kal and Kalabar were at City Hall thinkink of a plan then Kal said "Lets kidnap Sophie that way we have some one for a hostage and a person to kill later." then Kalabar siad "Go get her then." then Kal said said "Right see in a few minutes." then he went out. Marnie,Dylan,Alex,Megan,Justin,Max,Jeremy,Cody,and Bailey had thier backs turned then Kal appeared and grbbed Sophie and took her away then when they looked back they didn't see Sophie.

then the radio was playing in Halloweentown 21 Guns by Green Day came on then Megan said "No time for music we need to get Sophie back." then Justin said "Yes." then Max and Justin got pulled up in the air the wizard concil gave them thier powers back for only 72 hours then Justin said "We only hav 3 days with our powers,come on lets go find Sophie."

**A/N: Sorry this short.**


	36. Wizards Vs Warlocks

**A/N: The Retest between Justin,Alex,and Max and the first battle between Jeremy, and Megan will begin when I am done with the Halloweentown part of this story.**

**Chapter 36: Wizards Vs Warlocks**

Kal returned with Sophie and Kalabar said "Good job Kal now put her somewhere where she can't escape." then a flash of light came down and then Max and Jusstin's powers were retaken and Justin said "No!" then Jeremy said "Come on" then they went to City Hall then they went into the Mayor's Office then Jeremy,Megan,Justin,Max,Alex,Dylan,Marnie,Bailey,and Cody walked in and saw Sophie tied to a chair then Jeremy said "Hello?" then Kal said "I didn't knowe we were having guests." then he pulled out a gun and shot Marnie and Dylan out the window and then he untied Sophie and then he threw her out as well then Jeremy,Alex,and Megan started to use Magic then Kalabar came out and shot Megan and Alex they fell out the window as well then Justin and Max followed them out as they jumped out the window then Cody and Bailey got shot then they fell as well then Kalabar said "Now we have someone else to kill." then Jeremy said "I hate you guys." then Kalabar threw him to a chair then ropes came out and tied him there and Jeremy said "Don't worry my friends will come back." then Kal went out the window to kill his friends then Kalabar said "Not if Kal doesn't kill them first." Jeremy said "Can I have my wand back?" then Kalabar said "Sure here you go." then Jeremy got the wand in his right hand and then used a spell that untied him then he blew away into a vortex then Jeremy said "Yes now time to save my friends."

Outside City Hall

Megan,Marnie,Dylan,Cody,Bailey,Justin,and Max got up but they saw Sophie dead then Kal came out and said "Jeremy's dead." then Kal shot Marnie and Dylan and they went flying then Jeremy ran out and said "Kalabar's dead." then Kal went into a vortex saying "Goodbye for now." then he left.

Megan said "Jeremy Sophie was killed." then Jeremy said "Ok." then he sent Cody and Bailey back to the S.S. Tipton then Justin and Max said "We have to go to the Wizard World now." then Jeremy,Justin,Max,Alex,and Megan went back to the Wizard World.

Wizard World

Jeremy,Megan,Alex,Justin,and Max arrived to the Wizard World.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, now the Halloweentown part is over with but will Kal return find out.**


	37. Wizards Vs Wizards

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 37 this is the Retest and the First Battle.**

**Chapter 37: Wizards Vs Wizards**

Alex,Justin,Max,Megan,and Jeremy were ready to battle and then the wizard concil and Jerry returned and said "Magic." then they started to battle then Justin used a spell to freeze Max then Jeremy froze Alex then Justin foze Megan now it was down to Jeremy and Justin to get to their powers then Jeremy got the magic then Justin jumped and he got the powers to win then a big bomb went off.

2 Hours Later

Megan,Alex,and Max unfroze and Jeremy and Justin were the winners of the tests. Alex won the powers in the first battle then Justin won in the retest meaning that Justin keeps the powers and Jeremy won the powers in the first battle now with Megan,Alex,and Max powerless.

Waverly Place

Alex Justin and Max returned home.

S.S. Tipton

Jeremy and Megan went back to the S.S. Tipton and Cody asked "Who won?" then Megan said "Jeremy." then Cody said "I wanted you to win Megan." then Megan and Cody kissed but Bailey didn't see.

**A/N: This is a cliffhanger Will Bailey find out about Megan and Cody's kiss? Will Jeremy and Megan have their retest? Will Kal return? Will Justin fall in love with a mortal? Will Justin give u[p his powers? Will Marnie and Dylan ever return? find out.**


	38. Death!

**Chapter 38: Death!**

Alex and Max were looking for thier Plan B job since they can't have powers of the wizard then a guy came out of a vortex and shot Max and Max fell to the ground and he died and then the vortex went away with the guy now Max was killed.

S.S. Tipton

Cody and Bailey went on their date then Cody said "That was a good diner now Bailey I have to tell you something, me and Megan kissed." then Bailey said "We are done our relationship is over." then she left and Jeremy said "You failed Cody why did you kiss Megan?" then he said "I don't know." then Cody left.

Waverly Place

Alex came back saying "Max is dead!" then Justin said "How?" then Alex said "The guy from Halloweentown came back and shot Max and he died then the guy went back into the vortex." then Justin said "Oh shit."

**A/N: This is short.**


	39. Adam Returns

**Chapter 39: Adam Returns**

Justin called Jeremy on his wand and Jeremy picks up and Justin says "Jeremy I need help again to fight that warlock from Halloweentown." then Jeremy said "Yes." and Justin said "Ok on my way." then Juilet came through the door and said "Come on Justin." then he asked "Huh?" then Juilet said "Our date." then he said "I have to go." then juilet said "I'll be waiting." then Kal came through a vortex and grabbed Juilet and took her away.

**S.S. Tipton**

Jeremy saw Justin come and Justin said "I am going to start Monster Hunting after we kill Kal." then Jeremy said "We have to track Kal down first." then Megan came by and said "You guys are wizards do something about." then the ship's radio came on it was A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow and Justin said "No time for songs." then Megan and Bailey met up with each other then Kal came and took them as well.

**Waverly Place**

Alex was walking in her room and she said "I miss Justin." then Kal came and took as well.

**S.S. Tipton**

Jeremy and Justin could not track Kal down then a note came flying through a vortex and Justin said "Its a note." then Justin read what was on the note "Jeremy and Justin I have kidnapped Alex,Juilet,Megan,and Bailey if you want them back come to Halloweentown to the City Hall and we can work something out signed Kal." then Jeremy said "That Mother **FUCKER**!!!!!" then Justin said "My girlfriend was kidnapped by a Warlock." then Jeremy said "Me and Alex dated but I guess we can date again.".

**Halloweentown**

Kal was in City Hall then Juilet said "You won't get away with this." then she tired to bite the ropes that had her tied down to the chair then Kal said "Its worthless only a full wizard can untie you four." then Alex,Bailey,and Megan woke up and saw that they were tied to chairs then Adam came out and said "Good Job Kal." then Alex said "Adam your behind this?" then Adam said "I was the bad guy all along, I sent Sepiroth after you." then Megan said "You almost killed me and Jeremy you mother **FUCKER**!!!!!".

**S.S. Tipton**

Jeremy and Justin were getting ready to fight Kal.

**A/N: Adam has been evil for a while I didn't reveal it until now. Adam hasn't appeared since chapter 17.**


	40. Wizards in Time

**Chapter 40: Wizards in Time**

**S.S. Tipton**

Jeremy and Justin are now ready to rescue their friends.

**Waverly Place**

Jerry said "Wheres Justin and Alex, oh well its been quiet for two hours that is cool?"

**Halloweentown**

Adam and Kal were talking over a plan.

**S.S. Tipton**

"Come on Jeremy?" then Jeremy said "Ok." then Justin said "_We need to get out of this bime take us through time." _Jeremy said "We are going through time right now right?" then Justin said "This spell can take us to Halloweentown."

**Halloweentown**

Jeremy and Justin landed in Halloweentown then Jeremy said "Cool hey theres City Hall." then Justin said "Lets go."

**City Hall**

Kal's phone was ringing then Kal picked it up and said "Hello?" the desk lady said "Two kids are here to see you boss." then Kal asked "Who?" then the desk ladt said "I don't know I sent them up to see you." then Kal siad "Ok bye." then Jeremy and Justin came through the door and said "Kal." then kal said "Hi Jeremy and Justin." then he used magic to pick them up and throw them across the room and then Bailey screamed "No!" then kal said "Shut up." then Justin said a spell "_Kal has dark magic make it bark magic." _then when Kal tried to use magic he barked then he said "No my magic is gone." then Justin said "Because I used a spell." then Kal said "At least I can get away with my helper." then Jeremy asked "Who the hell would work for you?" then Adam came out and said "Hi Jeremy and Justin it is I Adam who would be working with Kal." then Jeremy said "How you left the S.S. Tipton?" then Adam said "I am the one who sent Sepiroth after you." then Jeremy said "But Sepiroth died of a heart attack." then Adam said " I know I killed him by cutting his life force." then Justin said "Return our friends!" then he said "No." and Kal and him went away with Juilet,Megan,and Bailey but they left Alex with Jeremy and Justin. Alex said "Hi guys." then Justin said "Great we have to find Kal and Adam if we want to save Megan,Juilet,and Bailey." then Alex said "I know."

**So Random**

Sonny and Tawni were walking then they ran into Chad and Chad said "Hey." then Tawni said "Bye you two gotta go." then Tawni left.

**A/N: Now Sonny,Tawni,Chad,and Grady have become part of this.**


	41. So Random

**Chapter 41: So Random**

Sonny and Chad were walking alone then Chad said "We are finally alone." then Sonny said "Yeah." then Chad and Sonny kissed then they saw a shooting star and Chad said "Oh cool a shooting star." then it landed in the parking lot then they went to go see it.

**Parking Lot**

Kal and Adam arrived in the parking lot with Juilet,Bailey,and Megan and they were sleeping then they vanished then Chad and Sonny arrived but they didn't find any sign of a star.

**Sonny and Tawni's Dressing Room**

Tawni was in the room on the computer on her Facebook and she said "Man I am popular I mean come on I have 150 fans on here lets check Gradys its says 23 fans how about Zoras 45 fans how about Sonnys 167 fans damn Sonny is more popular then me hold look at Sonny's Wall this is from Mackensie Falls #1 it says I love You Sonny,man who would love her." then Tawni clicked on Mackensie Falls #1 then she saw Chad's picture on the profile then she said "It can't be Chad." then she looked at the profile name it said "Chad Dylan Cooper" then she said "It is him." then Adam and Kal came in with Bailey,Megan,and Juilet then Kal said "How about we put these three on that couch?" then Adam said "Ok." then Tawni said "hey this is my Dressing Room get out then Adam said "No!" then Tawni said "I'm calling the police." then Kal went over to her before she got the phone and knocked her out then Adam said "Close both doors to this room and lock them." then Kal said "What about her." then Adam said "Here some Duct Tape tie her up."

**So Random**

Chad said "Hey Sonny do you want to kiss before you go back to your Dressing Room?" then she said "No." then he said "Ok bye Sonny."

**Hallway**

Sonny tried getting in but the doors were locked and she yelled "Tawni unlock the door!" then Sonny's key fell from her pocket and said "oh never mind Tawni." then she opened the door.

**Dressing Room**

Sonny saw Juilet,Bailey,Megan,and Tawni tied up she said "What happened?" then Tawni tried to move then Sonny went over to her and took the tape off her and Sonny said "You ok?' then Tawni said "Two goons came in here with those three and I said I was going to call the cops then the one grabbed me and put tape on my muth and then taped me to this chair help me Sony." then Sonny said "Where did you put the knife?" then Tawni said "On the table." then Sonny got hit in the head with a pan then she got knocked out and Kal said "Adam's going to be proud of me for capturing this one by myself." then Sonny woke up tied to a chair.

**Mackensie Falls**

Chad said "I am going to text Sonny now." then he strated to text her.

**Dressing Room**

Sonny's phone rang and she heard it coming from the table she moved the chair to the table the text said "Come to Mackensie Falls." then she could feel her hands so she texted "I'm tied up right now." then Chad replied saying "Your busy." then Sonny texted "No I'm tied up to a chair." then Chad said "Ok don't come you are lying to me." then Sonny didn't text back.

**A/N: Jeremy,Justin,and Alex didn't appear but don't worry they will appear in the next chapter.**


	42. Evolution

**Chapter 42: Evolution**

**Dressing Room**

Adam returned to see that they had another person Adam said "Kal when did she get here?' then Kal said "Oh she came in here but don't worry shes tied up like the others." then Adam said "Ok."

**Mackensie Falls**

Chad said "I am going to check on Sonny." then he left.

**Parking Lot**

Jeremy,Justin,and Alex arrived then Alex said "Lets go."then they went to So Random.

**Dressing Room**

Kal took the tape off of Juilet,Megan,Bailey,Tawni,and Sonny's mouths and Juilet said "My boyfirend is on his way he will kill you." then Kal said "I know that your boy friend is coming but he can't kill us." then Bailey said "Jeremy will kill you." then Megan said"Please Jeremy will save us with his magic." then Adam said "He has magic." then Megan said "Yes he does I had magic." then Sonny said "Magic?" then Adam said "Wizard powers." then Sonny said "Oh." then Adam took Megan,Juilet,and Bailey with him then he said "Come on Kal." then Kal said "Right."

**Hallway**

Chad came down and felt the door was locked then he said "Sonny let me in." then Sonny said "I'm tied up right now can't get the door." then he said "Tawni?" then Tawni said "I'm tied up too." then Chad said "How?' then Sonny said "Two goons came by and tied us up." then Chad said "I'll wait until you can break free." then Jeremy,Justin,and Alex showed and Justin said "Don't worry." then he said "_this dorr is blocked make it unlock_." then the door unlocked.

**Dressing Room**

Chad saw Sonny and Tawni tied up then Chad said "You ok." then Sonny said "Yes." then Tawni said "I know you two are dating." then Chad said "How do you know." then she said "Sonny's Wall on Facebook." then Chad said "Oh." then Justin asked "Ok you two named Tawni and Sonny where is Juilet,Bailey,and Megan?" then Sonny said "If they were the three girls here besides us they got taken away with Adam and Kal can you please untie me now?" then Tawni said "Me too." then Chad said "Ok." then Justin said "Great we have to relook for them then Tawni said "You there." then Alex said "What?' then Tawni said "Hi." then Alex said "Ok." then Jeremy said "Look we need to find them?" then Sonny said "Ok bye then." then Tawni said "Bye." then Chad said "Bye." then Justin said "I am glad I put that tracker on Juilet." then Alex said "Ok I am going to the batheroom be right back." then Jeremy said "Ok." then Chad grabbed her and said "Time to go." then Sonny,Tawni,and Alex went away.

**Hallway**

Jeremy and Justin saw a note on the floor Justin read the note "Hi Jeremy and Justin I have kidnapped Sonny,Tawni,and Alex if you want them back come to Halloweentown where Kal and Adam are." then Jeremy said "Great Halloweentown again." then Justin said "I know lets go."

**A/N: This is the end of where the So Random arc ends plus Facebook was in Chapter 41 and 42.**


	43. Evolutions

**Please read Chapter 42 before this chapter**

**Chapter 43:Evolutions**

**Halloweentown**

Chad appeared in Halloweentown then he said "Adam,Kal I did my deed I kidnapped Sonny,Tawni,and Alex for you." then Kal said "Ok check Jeremy and Justin Facebooks." then Chad said "Ok." then Chad looked up Jeremy and Justin he found Justin then Adam said "Check to see if he is online." then Justin was online. Justin said "Hi Chad." then Chad said "I kidnapped Sonny,Tawni,and Alex." then Justin said "Ok." then Justin logged off Facebook.

**So Random**

Justin said "Come on Jeremy time to rescue Tawni,Sonny,Alex,Megan,Juilet,and Bailey." then they left for Halloweentown

**Halloweentown**

Justin and Jeremy arrived in Halloweentown and then Jeremy said "We have to find City Hall."

**City Hall**

Adam,Kal,and Chad were walking around in the office then Alex tryed to get free then Chad said "If any of you try to get free I will shoot you with my gun." then Alex stopped moving.

**Town Square**

Jeremy said "Look City Hall." then Justin said "Lets go." then they ran to the building.

**City Hall**

Adam said "Ok Kal grab Bailey,Juilet,and Megan leave Chad with Sonny,Tawni,and Alex." then Adam told Chad then he agreed so Kal and Adam went away with Juilet,Bailey,and Megan. then Jeremy and Justin came in and saw Sonny,Tawni,and Alex tied to chairs and then when Jeremy and Justin get to their chairs they get shot in their legs then Chad said "Ha you think Adam and Kal would leave those three alone." then Jeremy said "You son of a bitch!" then Chad said "What did you say?" then Jeremy didn't reply then Justin and Jeremy fall asleep.

**1 hour later**

Jeremy and Justin wake up tied to chairs then Chad said "You two are awake." then Jeremy tried to get free then Chad said "Stop." then Jeremy stopped then Jeremy got his hand he said in his head "_I need to get unbied get me untied." _then the ropes went away then Chad said "No!" then Jeremy said "Take this." then he took Chad's gun and shot Chad five times then Jeremy said "Eat that." then he untied Alex,Justin,Sonny,and Tawni then Justin transported Sonny and Tawni back to So Random.


	44. The Not so Great Wizard story

**Chapter 44: The Not so Great Wizard story**

Justin,Jeremy,and Alex were ready to go rescue Megan,Juilet,and Bailey now they needed to find them so Jeremy used a tracking device to search Megan so Justin said "Cool." then Jeremy pin pointed their locatin they were in then Cascade Mountains then Jeremy said "Lets go."

**Cascade Mountains**

Megan,Juilet,and Bailey woke up in a chamber and then Bailey said "Oh no we are trapped." then Megan said "I know." then Juilet said "We have to count on Justin and Jeremy." then Megan said "Jeremy betrayed me in the wizard battle by attacking me so he could win for his powers." then Juilet said "Well Justin won his Retest against Alex and Max." then Bailey said "Well if Cody was here he would get us out of this." then Megan said "He is my boyfriend." then Bailey said "I know." then Kal and Adam were talking then came in the chamber then Kal said "We have a new helper." then Cody came in and said "Sorry Bailey and Megan but I was working for Kal and Adam for two hours now." then Megan said "Cody why?" then Cody said "Kal and Adam grab Bailey and Megan." then Kal said "Why?" then Cody said "I want you to take them to the Death Chamber to kill them." then Kal and Adam said "Yes." then they took them away.

Jeremy,Justin,and Alex arrived in the Cascade Mountains then Justin,Alex,and Jeremy broke into the base were Megan,Bailey,and Juilet were being held at.

**A/N: Sorry this is short Chapter 45 will be longer.**


	45. 21st Century Breakdown

**Sorry its been forever I've been thinking of ideas and working on new fanfics for the rest of the year (2009) and going into the next year (2010) and I hope to contiune to write these fanfics and this story will have 46 chapters I will end it today (12-14-09) and its been great having this story last from 8-19-09 and it finshes today on 12-14-09.**

**This is a two part saga event called the first act will be where Jeremy,Justin,and Alex rescue Megan and Bailey from the Death Chamber.**

**Act 1: The Death Chamber**

**Chapter 45: 21st Century Breakdown **

Jeremy,Justin,and Alex broke in to the base to save Bailey,Megan,and Juilet from Kal,Adam,and Cody from killing them and Jeremy said "Hey!" then Kal said "I had it." then he said "Megan and Bailey are in the Death Chamber get there hurry." then he shot himself and Kal was dead. The radio came on in the base and it was playing Minority by Green Day

"Minority Minority Minority Minority down with the moon.... Minority Minority Minority Minority Minority.... Fuck 'em all Minority Minority Minority."

The song was over then it went off

**Death Chamber**

Jeremy,Justin,and Alex arrived at the Death Chamber and saved Bailey,and Megan from there then it was off to find Juilet.

**Act 2: Juilet's Goodbye**

**Chapter 45: 21st Century Breakdown**

Jeremy,Justin,Alex,Megan,and Bailey arrived at the main cell only to be blocked by Cody,and Adam then Jeremy shot Cody. Then Adam got away be teleporting away.

**Main Cell**

Juilet was in the main cell then Jeremy,Justin,Alex,Megan,and Bailey let her out then Adam returned and loaded a gun with a stake and then shot the stake in the back of Juilet. Justin said "Juilet!" then Adam teleported away again and Justin said "Adam you bastard!" then Juilet said "Justin be by my side so that I could spend my last minutes with you." then Justin said "Ok." Then Jeremy,Megan,Bailey,and Alex went to look for Adam.

**A/N: Chapter 46 is coming up which will feature the final two acts.**


	46. The Time Before Death Story Finale

**Here it is the final chapter featuring 5 Acts**

**Chapter 46: The Time Before Death Story Finale**

**Act 1: Know Your Enemy**

Juilet passed away fast then she turned to dust and Justin got mad and he ran away.

Jeremy,and Alex ran after him then Bailey,and Megan waited for them to get back.

Justin teleported back to Waverly Place

**Waverly Place**

Justin went back to sub station

Jeremy,and Alex came to Waverly Place then Jeremy alled Megan to tell her that he was at Waverly Place

Justin murdered his mom and dad then Jeremy and Alex came in then they fought then Justin said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" then there were 12 clones of Justin then Jeremy revealed his sand and his used "Sand Shower Jutsu." then a bomb went off and it blew up the sub station and when the smoke cleared Jeremy was protecting him and Alex from the blast and when he made sand disappear from him and Alex it was revealed that Justin was gone.

**Act 2: Justin's Power**

Megan and Bailey called Jeremy and asked him "Where is Justin?" then Jeremy said "I had to reveal my sand to fight him." then Megan said "That sand you kept hidden from people since you were 13 years old?!" then Jeremy said "Yes, me and Alex are returning to come get you two." then Jeremy hung up.

**The Woods**

Justin was in the woods to go to Orchimaru.

**Cascade Mountains**

Jeremy and Alex arrived to get Megan and Bailey and they did now they had to find Justin quick then they went back to Waverly Place.

**Waverly Place**

Jeremy,Megan,Bailey,and Alex looked for clues to find out where Justin went then Jeremy remembered that Justin has told Jeremy that Orchimaru was the cause of Justin to get pissed off easy then Jeremy said "I know where Justins going!"

**Act 3: Orchimaru and Justin**

Jeremy,Alex,Megan,and Bailey headed out to find Justin and Jeremy thought in his mind "I hope its not too late." then Justin arrived to Orchimaru's house.

**Orchimaru's House**

Justin went inside and met Orchimaru and Orchimaru said "Oh your Justin Russo." then Orchimaru stabbed him in the chest.

**The Woods**

Jeremy,Alex,Megan,and Bailey saw Orchimaru's house in the distance.

**Act 4: The Final Battle Part One (1)**

Jeremy,Alex,Megan,and Bailey went inside and Bailey screamed "Justin!" then Orchimaru heard it then he tied up Justin to a chair and he said to himself "Justin will wake up soon I gave him the curse mark and he will rewaken and kill his friends, but for now I will deal with them." then Orchimaru saw Jeremy,Alex,Megan,and Bailey then Jeremy said "Your Orchimaru?" then Orchimaru said "Yes." then Alex asked "Where's Justin?" then he said "I don't know come with me to find out." then Alex moved forward then Orchimaru grabbed her and said "Come near me and she dies." then Jeremy said "We don't have to." then Jeremy said "FUCK YOU" then he used "Sand Shower Jutsu." then he also used "Sand Grab." then he used it to grab Alex from Orchimaru then Jeremy used "Sand Coffin." then Orchimaru fell on the floor then Jeremy said "Wow is that all this bitch can handle wow he is a disgrace." then Orchimaru got back up then he said "Your like Gaara of the Desert." then Jeremy used "Sand Shower and Sand Coffin." then Orchimaru fled away then Justin comes down the hall with a sword and says "Jeremy, I am going to kill you now."

**Act 5: The Final Battle Part Two (2)**

Jeremy said "Megan,Bailey,and Alex get back now!" then Megan,Bailey,and Alex went outside. Then Justin and Jeremy started fighting but everytime Justin tried to attack Jeremy with his sword it would not hit him due to his sand protecting him every attack then Jeremy used "Sand Killing Coffin" then Justin's blood went everywhere causing him to die. Then Megan screamed.

**Outside**

Orchimaru stabbed Bailey and she died then Adam came out of nowhere and shot Orchimaru then Megan said "Your on our side?" then Adam said "No, I just want to kill you guys myself." then Jeremy came out and saw Adam there then he saw Bailey's dead body and he said "ORCHIMARU FUCK YOU." then Jeremy used "Sand Storm." then Orchimaru got stabbed with the tiny pieces of sand and he was killed. Then Adam said in his mind "Now." then he shot Megan but it was stopped due to Jeremy blocking it with sand. Then Jeremy killed Adam with "Sand Storm." Megan said "Thanks." then Jeremy said "Sure." then Alex said "Is Justin ok." then Jeremy said "I killed him." then Alex said "Ok."

**Epilouge**

Jeremy: Jeremy continued to learn how to use his sand he now lives in the Sand Village helping Gaara with his sand.

Megan: Megan is teaching on The S.S. Tipton and she teaches and tutors student Alex Russo.

Alex: Alex is currently a student at Seven Seas High and is tought and tutored by Megan.

**The End.**

**Fanfics:**

**The Dark Vortex (July)**

**The Time Before Death (Augest-December).**


	47. The Choice

**Its back the 46 chapter story has 45 more chapters its not over yet I only ended so that it can finshed for 2009 now here it is for 2010.**

**Chapter 47:The Choice**

**S.S. Tipton**

Megan and Alex were stuck after school due to Alex's misconduct and Alex said "Megan as much I want to be here I really don't want to be." then Megan said "I don't care Alex you should of did your homework and not forge someone' elses work." then Megan's cell phone rang it was Jeremy and Megan said "Hi." then Jeremy said "Hey Megan I am coming aboard the S.S. Tipton right now. Jeremy arrived on the ship and Alex said "Welcome back Jeremy." then Jeremy said "I brought my student Gaara on board as well oh there he is." Gaara arrived on board and he was listening to his iPod.

**Classroom**

Megan said "Jeremy, will Gaara be attending our class?" then Jeremy said "Yes."

**A/N: This chapter is short because I just started writing this story again.**


	48. The First Day

**Chapter 48: The First Day**

**Nighttime**

Megan told Gaara "Gaara if your going to be in my class tell me about yourself." Gaara said "I hate Math and School." then Megan said "Ok."

**Morning**

Megan arrived to class and saw Alex and Gaara redy for class then Megan asked Alex "Wheres Tim?" then Alex said "I don't know."

**Lunch Room**

Gaara went to see Jeremy and asked him "Why is your 15 year old cousin a teacher here?" then Jeremy said "She was offered it."

Gaara saw a boy get on the ship and Gaara asked "Who are you?" then the boy said "My name is Mason." then he left.

Jeremy saw Gaara walking off the ship to leave he said "Bye Jeremy." then Jeremy said "Ok."

**Last Day of School**

Alex didn't Gaara but she saw a new boy and Alex said "Hi." then Mason said "Hi."

**Cliffhanger**


	49. The Second Day

**Chapter 49: The Second Day**

**Summer Time**

Alex and Mason were talking then Jeremy came and said "Hi Alex." then Mason said "Hey Jeremy." then Jeremy said "Oh your Mason." then Alex said "Yes he is.".

**2:00 PM**

Jeremy went to see Megan and Megan said "Hey Jeremy whats up." then Jeremy said "Nothing its just that Gaara went back to his home instead of staying here on the ship." then Megan said "Ok." then Jeremy left without saying goodbye.

**3:30 PM**

Mason came to Jeremy and said "Hey Jeremy." then Jeremy said "Hi Mason." then Mason left.

**10:30 PM**

Alex saw a dark figure on the ship and she said "Hey you?" then he grabbed her and said "Hi." then Jeremy and Megan arrived and saw him with Alex and Jeremy yelled "Hey let go of her!" then the guy took Alex through a dark vortex and the guy left a map to where he is going.

**10:55 PM**

Megan and Jeremy went through a vortex and they appeared at a Forest.

**11:15 PM**

Megan asked Jeremy "Where are we?" then Jeremy said "I don't know." then the guy that had Alex showed up and Jeremy asked "Wheres Alex?!" then he said "Wow is that how you treat a son of a god." then the guy took off his hood it was Percy Jackson he said "My friend Annabeth was kidnapped and I needed someone to help me find her so I looked up the most powerful wizard with another power so it came up you and I looked up his relationships and it said you work well with Alex Russo and your cousin Megan so I kidnapped Alex to get you here but I wasn't expecting Megan to come."

**A/N: This will start where Percy Jackson & the ****Olympians saga.**


	50. The Rescue Begins

**Chapter 50: The Rescue Begins**

**Summer Day 2**

Megan and Jeremy went with Percy to find Alex.

**Percy's Cabin**

Alex was in Percy's Cabin handcuffed to a chair. Megan asked Percy "Why is Alex handcuffed to a chair?" then Percy said "I was trying to get information."

**The S.S. Tipton**

Mason was wondering where Alex,Megan,and Jeremy were so he didn't care after two minutes.

**Percy's Cabin**

Alex,Jeremy,Megan,and Percy were ready to go find Annabeth.

**A/N: Short but I will start writing longer chapters now. This story will have a total of 91 chapters.**


	51. The End is Near 1

**Chapter 51: The End is Near (1)**

**Shambala**

Annabeth woke up tied up and gagged to a tree and she saw an old enemy and she passed back out.

**Meanwhile in a forest**

Percy,Alex,Megan,and Jeremy were walking then Jeremy asked Percy "Where do you think Annabeth is?" then Percy replied "My old friend who turned into an enemy said that if he kidnapped me and/or Annabeth he would find this place called Shambala and take us there." then Jeremy said "Shambala?" Percy said "Shambala is a place where untold monsters and beasts lie it will be hard to rescue her if he took her there." then Jeremy asked "Who's He?" then Percy said "Luke."

**Shambala**

Dr. Thorn saw Annabetha and he said to Luke "Great job now Percy will come for her." then Luke said "Its too bad that Grover tried to protect her when I arrived so I killed him myself." then Dr. Thorn said "Where was Percy?" then Luke "I don't know." then Dr. Thorn said "WELL IF HES DEAD THEN HOLD HER HOSTAGE." then Luke said "I'm sorry." then Dr. Thorn said "Its fine if he doesn't show up within 5 days kill her." then Luke said "Yes master."

**Forest**

Percy said "Jeremy, why is those two gilrs still with us?" then Jeremy said "Well you kidnapped Alex and me and Megan arrived to rescue her." then Percy said "Sorry." then they came to the end of the forest and they found that they were near a golden looking palace. Then Percy said "We've found it the Palace that will lead us to Shambala."

**Palace**

Percy,Megan,Jeremy,and Alex came up to the door then Percy said "If we go in we all might not make it back out alive." then Jeremy said "Ok we will be fine,but lets go as a group first and if we come across any monsters one of us stay behind and fight ok." then Alex,Percy,and Megan agreed.

**Shambala**

Dr. Thorn sent Luke to see if Annabeth was awake and she wasn't awake then Luke began to wonder if he killed her.

**A/N: If you don't what (1) means it means Part 1.**


	52. The End is Near 2

**Chapter 52: The End is Near (2)**

**Shambala**

Luke went to tell Dr. Thorn that he might have killed Annabeth when he kidnapped her then Dr. Thorn said "WHAT, FINE GIVE HER 3 HOURS TO WAKE UP AND IF SHE DOESN'T KILL HER FOR REAL!" then Luke said "Yes master." then he to watch her to see if she would move.

**Hallway**

Percy,Megan,Alex,and Jeremy walked down the hallway they saw a monster then Megan said "Jeremy,Alex,and Percy keep going I'll fight this monster." then they left her to fight the monster. Megan used a gun and the monster teleported away then it pulled out a sword and stabbed Megan in the back and she fell on the ground and she said "Man this might be my last battle." then the monster was about to stab her again then Luke showed saying "Stop she might be worth something." then the monster stopped and Luke knocked her out and took her to Annabeth was.

**Second Hallway**

Another monster appeared then Alex said "Percy,and Jeremy continue your path to find Annabeth." then Jeremy and Percy left. The monster took out a gun and shot Alex in the chest then she fell on the ground then Luke appeared and said "Wow monster thank you now thats a total of three captives." then Luke took as well.

**Third Hallway**

Percy and Jeremy saw a door and when they opened it they saw Dr. Thorn then Dr. Thorn said "Long time no see Percy." then Percy said "Dr. Thorn wheres Annabeth?" then Dr. Thorn said "Luke has captive in the jall room at the bottom of this place." then Percy said "Wheres that?' then Dr. Thorn said "To get the answers you must fight me." then he charged at Percy and Jeremy.

**Shambala**

Megan,and Alex tied up and gagged and saw that a guy was watching them.

**The Battle**

Dr. Thorn bit Jeremy then he used a spell to tie up then he stabbed Percy in the head five times then he gagged Jeremy and teleported him away to Luke.

**Shambala**

Jeremy appeared in the same room as Annabeth,Megan,and Alex. Luke then said "Wow. I need to get these people away." then Luke took them away from Shambala.

**Battle Area**

Dr. Thorn has killed Percy.

**A/N: This is the final part of The End is Near.**


	53. Minority Part 1

**Chapter 53: Minority Part 1**

**Japan**

Luke has Annabeth,Jeremy,Alex,and Megan in house in Japan then Jeremy woke up and saw that he has been tied up and gagged he couldn't speak then he saw someone watching him then he got free by saying a spell to himself which he spell's effect cuts ropes then he waited for the guy to fall asleep then he did fall asleep then he got free then he untied the rest of the group then he woke them up then he tried to wake up Annabeth,but she didn't move so he left picked her up and the group left.

**The S.S. Tipton**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex returned with Annabeth to Jeremy's cabin then Annabeth woke up and she saw Jeremy,Alex,and Megan then she said "Hello." then Jeremy said "Your awake." then Annabth said "Where am I?" then Jeremy said "In my cabin." then Annabeth said "She was kidnapped tied up and gagged." then Jeremy said I rescued you." then Jeremy said "Oh yeah do you know a guy Percy?' then Annabeth said "Yes." then Jeremy said "He was killed by Dr. Thorn." Annabeth started crying. then Jeremy's phone started to ring and it was Dr. Thorn. Dr. Thorn said "Give me back Annabeth!" then Jeremy said "No." Annabeth then said "I love Jeremy." then Jeremy and Annabeth started to kiss then they stopped after 5 minutes. Alex and Megan found Mason and he had rope and duct tape then he knocked out Megan and Alex then he took them away.

**Nighttime**

Megan and Alex woke up and they were tied together to different chairs on the sky deck and they were gagged then Mason said "Watch this." then he turned into a werewolf.

**A/N: Short but is a two part chapter.**


	54. Minority Part 2

**Chapter 54: Minority Part 2**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy and Annabeth arrived on the sky and saw that Mason was a werewolf then Jeremy shot Mason off the ship then Annabeth untied Megan and Alex then Jeremy said "Mason will be back." then Annabeth said "We will be waiting for his return."

**Summer Day 4**

Annabeth saw Dr. Thorn on the ship then Dr. Thorn grabbed her and took her away and there were no witnesses.

**Shambala**

Dr. Thorn brought Annabeth back to Shambala.

**A/N: Sorry this is short. Chapter 55 will be longer. This is the last part of Minority.**


	55. Fireflies

**Chapter 55: Fireflies**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were on the Sky Deck waiting for Annabeth to return from her cabin then Jeremy said "Lets go check on her." then they went to go to her cabin.

**Hallway**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex went down to the hallway where Annabeth's Cabin was and she was not in there but then Annabeth's phone rang Jeremy picked up it was Dr. Thorn and Jerem said "Dr. Thorn where the hell is Annabeth?" then Dr. Thorn said "Back here in Shambala." then Jeremy hung up the phone and he said "Annabeth's back in Shambala." Then Megan said "Let's go back to Shambala." then they teleported away.

**Shambala**

Dr. Thorn had Annabeth tied up to a chair then she said "Let me go Dr. Thorn." then Dr. Thorn said "NO!"

**Forest**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex arrived in a forest.

**Shambala**

Luke returned from Japan and he asked Dr. Thorn "Why do you have Annabeth again?" then Dr. Thorn said "To hold her hostage so her new friends can come rescue her." then Luke said "Good Plan." then Luke said "I have a new friend, he wants to kill Jeremy,Annabeth,Megan,and Alex, meet Mason." Mason came down the dak hallway.

**Forest**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were walking through the forest then they saw the palace to where Shambala is located.

**Shambala**

Mason said to Annabeth "Long time no see." then Annabeth said "Jeremy was right you were going to return to kill us." then Mason said "I may have been shot off the ship but I found Luke traveling on a boat I cilmbed into the boat and I told him about you,Jeremy,Alex,and Megan so he asked me if I wanted to join him and Dr. Thorn then I accepted it." then he shot Annabeth in the chest then Dr. Thorn yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU!" then Mason said "With no injuries I don't think Jeremy,Alex and Megan would come rescue her,but now they will." then Dr. Thorn asked "Why I bit her and that is poisen." Then Mason said "Oh no the bullets I shot her with were poisen as well."

**Palace**

Jeremy opened the door to the palace and he,Megan,and Alex entered.

**Shambala**

Luke said "I sense that three have entered Shambala." then Luke sent up Mason to go check.

**Hallway**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were running down the hallway then Mason came to them and Jeremy said "I thought you were dead." then Mason said "No." then he shot Alex and Megan with a gun which had the poisen bullets then Jeremy said "Hey." then Megan and Alex fell down on the floor and a trapdoor opened and Alex and Megan went down it leaving Jeremy alone to fight Mason.

**Shambala**

Dr. Thorn and Luke saw Alex and Megan come down through the trapdoor then Luke said "All we need is Jeremy."

**Hallway**

Jeremy and Mason started to fight then Jeremy pulled out his sword then Mason blew out all of the candles in the hallway and turned into his werewolf form and started to fight it was Jeremy's sword and Mason's werewolf claws then Jeremy stabbed Mason in the chest of the werewolf then Mason turned back to his human form and he fell off of Jeremy's sword and he was very bloody then he used the rest of his enegry and shot Jeremy with his gun and he became poisened as well then he fell throught the same trapdoor.

**Shambala**

Jeremy came down the trapdoor and Luke said "Bingo." then Dr. Thorn said "Time to perform the Ritual." then Luke said "Lets wait for Mason to return." then Dr. Thorn said " I will give him a half hou to return." then Luke said "Ok."

**Hallway**

Mason decided in order to get back to Dr. Thorn and Luke alive he went down the trapdoor.

**Shambala**

Mason came down the trapdoor and he was healed he said "I'm sorry I have to fall from a distance to get healed." then Luke said "Ok." then Dr. Thorn said the ritual in a different tone of voice then a vortex was coming down from the celling it would take a few hours for it to reach where Annabeth,Alex,Jeremy,and Megan were then Luke tied up Alex,Megan,and Jeremy so that if they woke up they would be bound so they didn't move.

**2 hours later**

The vortex finally reached them and they were gone after an explosen.

**A/N: Whathappened find out in Chapter 56.**


	56. Low Day

**Chapter 56: Low Day**

**Sky Deck**

Annabeth,Alex,Megan,and Jeremy were back on the sky deck and then they didn't remember going back to Shambala.

**Shambala**

Dr. Thorn and Luke saw Percy come back and he pulled out his sword and was about to stab Luke in the head then Mason came out and transformed into his werewolf form and attacked Percy then Percy said "Damn it." then Mason changed back into his human and told Percy "Go back to your friends." then he said "Fine."

**Jeremy's Cabin**

Annabeth and Jeremy were talking Jeremy was looking up on his computer to find out where Dr. Thorn was going to strike next then he found out that Dr. Thorn, Luk,and Mason would come to the S.S. Tipton to kill him. Then Annabeth came over and she kissed him then they kissed.

**Summer Day 8**

Percy arrived on the ship and he asked this guy where Jeremy was then the guy told him and Percy pulled out Rip Tide.

**Jeremy's Cabin**

Percy knocked on the ground then Jeremy opened the door and it was Percy then Jeremy said "Percy your alive." then he said "Of course." then Annabeth hid in the bathroom to hide from Percy. Then Percy asked Jeremy if Annabeth got rescued then Jeremy lied saying no Luke killed her. Then Percy left.

**Night Time**

Mason,and Luke arrived on the ship then they found Alex,and Megan and they grabbed them and took them to Mason's Cabin.

**Mason's Cabin**

They tied Alex and Megan up then Mason asked "Ok where's Percy?' then Alex asked "We don't know." then Mason said "I'll go look you stay here with them." then he left.

**Sky Deck**

Percy and Mason met at the sky deck then Percy said "Well here we go." then Percy pulled out Rip Tide then Mason transformed into his werewolf.

**The Battle Begins**


	57. Battle: Mason vs Percy

**Chapter 57: Battle: Mason vs Percy**

**Sky Deck**

Percy pulled out Rip Tide then Mason transformed into his werewolf then Percy was slashing but Mason bit his left arm off then Percy was bleeding and he was wondering if this would be his last battle then when he slashed Mason grabbed his right arm and Percy yelled "FUCK OFF YOU BITCH!" then he tried to kick him but it was too late Mason had got his arm off and his sword fell on the floor then Percy said "Oh fuck." then Jeremy came and saw Percy then Jeremy pulled out his sword and stabbed Mason in the head then Mason transformed back and Mason had a sword stuck in his head and Mason said "Damn it." then Mason pulled out his gun and shot Percy in the head.

**Mason's Cabin**

Luke said "I will untie you two but you can't run away." then Alex said "We won't." then Luke untied them then Alex used Sand Shower and the sand went into Luke through the cuts Luke had on his arms then Megan and Alex went out the door.

**Jeremy's Cabin**

Alex and Megan burst into Jeremy's Cabin they saw Annabeth in there but not Jeremy so Megan asked "Where's Jeremy?" then Annabeth said "On the sky deck." then Megan,Alex,and Annabeth ran out to go to the sky deck.

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy was throwing Percy's body off of the ship into the water then Megan,Alex,and Annabeth came and saw a lot of blood on the sky deck then Jeremy said "Percy's arms were chewed off by Mason." then Megan asked "Where's Mason?" then Jeremy said "He went through a vortex created by Dr. Thorn." then Alex said "Well Luke also came and him and Mason grabbed me and Megan and tied us up then I used my sand shower jutsu then Luke came and a vortex appeared and Luke went through it.


	58. Battle: Jeremy vs Luke

**Chapter 58: Battle: Jeremy vs Luke**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy,Megan,Alex,and Annabeth were going to go back to Shambala to finsh the battles between Luke,Mason,and Dr. Thorn.

**Forest**

Jeremy,Megan,Alex,and Annabeth arrived in the forest then Jeremy said "There's the palace to where Shambala is located." then they went down the hill.

**Shambala**

Jeremy,Annabeth,Megan,and Alex entered the palace then they saw Luke in the hallway then Jeremy said "Megan,Alex,and Annabeth get out of here I will fight Luke." then Megan,Annabeth,and Alex left.

**Hallway**

Jeremy pulled out his sword and then Luke pulled out his gun then Jeremy came up to Luke and stabbed him in the face then Luke shot his gun randomly then the bullets hit Jeremy in the chest then they fell on the ground.

**Shambala**

Megan,Annabeth,and Alex came to the door and opened it then they saw Mason and Dr. Thorn.

**Coming Soon:**

**Chapters 59-60**


	59. Battle: Two Acts

**Chapter 59: Battle: Megan vs Mason**

**"Cause I'm in too and i am trying to keep the ball in my hand instead I'm under." This is the theme song to the battle saga**

**In Too Deep-Sum 41**

**Chapters 57-59**

**Now on with the chapter**

**Shambala**

Megan,and Alex opened the door and saw Mason and Dr. Thorn then Megan said "Alex stay back I will fight Mason." then Alex stepped back and Mason attacked Megan then she fell on the ground then Annabeth stepped forward and pulled out her dragger and stabbed Mason in the leg.

**"Cause I'm in too deep and i am trying to keep the ball in my hand instead i'm going under."**

**Fight**

Mason was finallly dead and he was bleeding from his leg and he said "Alex i loved you and I will return good." then he died.

Annabeth,and Alex started to cry then Megan got back up but she was too weak to fight.

Then Dr. Thorn pulled out his gun then Alex said "I'll fight this guy."

**Chapter 59 Act 2: Battle: Alex vs Dr. Thorn**

**2 Minutes Later**

Dr. Thorn shot off his gun and it hit Alex but then Alex,Annabeth,and Megan were now too weak to fight then Jeremy came and said "Fuck you Dr. Thorn." then jeremy shot Dr. Thorn in the head finally killing him.

**A/N: This is the end of the Battle saga.**

**"Cause I'm in too deep and I am trying to keep the ball in my hand instead I'm going under."**

**In Too Deep-Sum 41.**


	60. Travis: The Time Twister

**Chapter 60: Travis: The Time Twister**

**Sky Deck**

Annabeth said to Alex,Jeremy,and Megan theat she is leaving then she left.

**2 Hours Later**

A guy came into Jeremy's Cabin then Jeremy said "Who the Hell are you?" then the guy said "I'm Travis." then Jeremy said "Well Travis what ever you are tell me how did you get here?" then Travis said "Well I am from the future and bad things happen." then Jeremy said "What bad things." then Travis said "In ten minutes you,Megan,and Alex will suffer." then Jeremy ran out of his run.

**"Minority Minority Minority."**

**Minority-Green day.**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy saw Megan and Alex on the sky deck and he said "Guys in 7 minutes something bad is going to happen." then Megan asked "How do you know?" then Travis said "Because of me." then Megan said "Who are you?" then Travis said "I'm Travis." then 7 minutes passed and a fire ball came from the sky and it landed right on the sky deck.

**A/N: Sorry this is short but this is a new storyline, called: The Croincles of the Time Twister.**

**This is the new storyline I was talking about.**

**Not Percy Jackson.**


	61. The Return

**Chapter 61: The Return**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy walked over to the fireball and four people came out it was Carly,Sam,Freddie,and Spencer and Carly asked "Where are we?" then Sam said "FREEDIE YOUR FIRE BALL EXPERIMENT WORKED!" THEN jEREMY ASKED "Who the hell are you?" then Carly said "I'm Carly this is Spencer this is Freddie and this is Sam." then Travis disappered in a flash.

**Summer Day 12**

Jeremy wondered what happened to Travis then Jeremy found a note on the his computer desk it said "Dear Jeremy: It was time for me to leave your greatest enemy is going to return today,but I can't tell you who it is you must find out.-Travis."

**Cabin 99**

Carly,Sam,Freddie,and Spencer were talking then they heard knocking at their door then Carly opened it and it was Justin and he asked "I'm looking for Alex,Megan,and Jermey." then Carly said "Sorry wrong cabin." then Justin said "Sorry." then he left.

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were on the Sky Deck then Justin came by and said "Hi." then Jeremy said "Justin." then Justin said "Look I'm done fighting and juilet came back and we are ok now." then Jeremy asked "How?" then Justin said "Me and her were given a second life." then Jeremy said "What the fuck." then Juilet came and said "Hi Alex,Megan,and Jeremy." then Jeremy said "Hi."

**6:00 PM**

Justin and Juilet were on a date then Justin said "I am so gald me and you are vampires now and we can date forever,." then Juilet said "I know its great."

**A/N: This is the only chapter in The Chroincles of the Time Twister.**


	62. Warning

**Justin and Juilet came back in chapter 61 now will they help Jeremy,Alex,and Megan stop the evil thats coming that Travis warned them about?**

**Chapter 62: Warning**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy,Alex,and Megan saw Justin and Juilet talking then Megan asked "What are you two doing?" then Justin said "Nothing." then Jeremy said "Ok." then Alex told Justin and Juilet that if they were going to talk to them they would have to help them find out what warning Travis had told them a few days ago then they agreed to help.

**Summer Day 15**

Alex thought in her head on how Justin and Juilet came back.

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy asked Justin "How did you and Juilet come back?" then Justin said "Ok me and Juilet are vampires now." then Jeremy walked away.

**Nighttime**

Jeremy told Alex and Megan that Justin and Juilet were vampires now.

**A/N: Sorry this is short.**


	63. Wizards vs Werewolves

**This chapter will be long. it will be where the warning takes place at.**

**Chapter 63: Wizards vs Werewolves**

**Summer Day 17**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy had Justin,Juilet,Alex,and Megan at the sky deck to talk about the warning he didn't know what the warning was but he could feel that Mason returned.

**2:00 PM**

Mason arrived and said "Juilet." then Juilet said "Mason." then Justin asked Juilet "Who is this guy?" then Mason said "Hi I'm Mason." then Justin said "I'm her boyfriend Mason." then Mason said "Ok bye Juilet and Justin." then Juilet said bye as well.

**2:45 PM**

Mason saw Alex and Megan and Mason said "Hi." then Alex and Megan began to fight Mason Megan used her wand and it worked Mason was attacked and he was now pissed off so he left.

**8:45 PM**

Mason turned into his werewolf form and saw Justin,Juilet,Jeremy,Megan,and Alex on the Sky Deck he went to attack then Justin asked "Who the hell are you?" then Jeremy said "That's Mason." then Mason came and attacked Justin and he scratched Justin then Jeremy used his wand to attack Mason but it didn't work then Juilet was also scratched by Mason then her and Justin fell on the ground then Jeremy saw Mason turned back into his human form and he said "Juilet I didn't meant to scratch you." then Juilet said "You attacked my vampire boyfirend." then Mason said "I'm sorry." then Jeremy said "So they were scratched." then Juilet said "Me and Justin are going to die." then Mason said "I'll be on my way." then he left.

**10:00 PM**

Jeremy,Alex,and Megan saw Justin and Juilet get up and leave then Jeremy said "Wait is there something to get you two back to your vampire self." then Justin said "Yes." then Jeremy said a ancient Greek Spell and Justin and Juilet transformed back into vampires.

**England**

Mason returned to Isabella and Mason said "I did it their ready." then Isabella said "Excellet."

**A/N: This is the first chapter of Wizards vs Werewolves.**


	64. Wizards vs Werewolves: The Second Battle

**Chapter 64: Wizards vs Werewolves: The Second Battle**

**England**

Mason and Isabella were leaving to attack Justin,Juilet,Jeremy,Alex,and Megan.

**Sky Deck**

Carly,Sam,Freddie,and Spencer were walking then they saw blood on the sky deck then they saw Jeremy,Megan,Alex,Justin,and Juilet then Carly asked "Did you do this?" then Jeremy said "I'm a wizard." then Megan said "I am a wizard." then Alex said "I'm a wizard." then Justin and Juilet said "Were vampires." then Sam said "Cool Vampires and Wizards." then Carly said "This is not cool." then Jeremy said "Its not bad,but there are people out there that want to kill us." then Freddie said "Ok." then Spencer's cell phone rang and he said "I got to take this." then he left and Carly asked "Who are these people?" then Mason and Isabella said "We are." then Jeremy said "Mason." then Justin said "Isabella." then Jeremy said "Carly,Freddie,and Sam get back." then they backed up and then Justin bit Jeremy in the neck then he became a vampire then Mason said "Well this will be fun." then Mason took Carly and Sam away and Mason and Isabella teleported away.

**Jeremy's Cabin**

Jeremy said "Ok Sam and Carly have been kidnapped." then Spencer cam in through the door and said "I was stabbed by some guy who looked like a werewolf." then Jeremy said "Ok." then Spencer fell on the floor.

**Summer Day 20**

Alex,Jeremy,Freddie,Megan,Justin,and Juilet were ready to go save Carly and Freddie then Justin said "Mason and Isabella would take them to England."

**England**

Mason and Isabella had Carly and Sam in a prison cell. Then Freddie,Justin,Juilet,Alex,Megan,and Jeremy arrived in England and they saw a anciet prison so they went inside and they saw a mummy then the mummy said "Well well they have come for them." then Jeremy said "Justin take Alex,Juilet,Freddie,and Megan with you so I can fight the mummy." then Justin took them away from the battle area. Then the mummy tried to use his mind control eyes to control Jeremy then Jeremy shot him with a spell that turned his wand into a gun then the mummy said "Oh shit." then Jeremy said "I'm sorry but you worked with Mason and Isbella and I know your voice Cody." then the mummy opened his face part and he said "i know and now i'm going to die." then Jeremy said "I don't care."

**Hallway 2**

Justin,Juilet,Alex,Megan,and Freddie were walking down the second hallway then they saw Jeremy walking behind them and he said "The mummy turned out to be Cody." then Megan said "I thought he was dead." then Jeremy said "Me too." then they saw a door so they opened it then Mason said "Oh no." then Justin said "release Carly and Sam." then Mason said "No." then Isabella came out and attacked Justin then Juilet said "Come on lets let Justin handle Isabella." then Mason said "Oh are you going somewhere without fighting me." then Alex said "Ok lets fight." then Justin started attacking Isabella and Alex started attacking Mason then Justin was scratched by Isabella then Alex was slashed by Alex then Isabella and Mason teleported and Mason said "We will return someday." then they left. Juilet saw Justin's scratch and Jeremy saw Alex's slash they were both bleeding then Justin said "Juilet I'm sorry I am leaving." then he faded away fast then Jeremy asked Alex "Will you survive?" then Alex said "Yes." then Jeremy healed her slash.

**Prison Cells**

Freddie rescued Carly and Sam then Jeremy said a spell that transported them back to the S.S. Tipton.

**A/N: This is the second chapter in Wizards vs Werewolves.**


	65. Big Time Rush

**Chapter 65: Big Time Rush**

**Summer Day 23**

**Sky Deck**

Kendall,James,and Logan arrived on the S.S. Tipton without Carlos and Gustavo then Jeremy saw them and he said "Hi who are you three?" then they said "Kendall,James,and Logan we are rockstars named Big Time Rush."

**"So you gotta live it Big Time."**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy took Kandall and James to his cabin.

**Jeremy's Cabin**

Alex,Megan,and Juilet were waiting for Jeremy to return then he returned with James and Kandall and Alex asked Jeremy "Who are they?" then Juilet said "I'll never see Justin again." then Jeremy said "This is Kandall and James." then they said "Hi." then Juliet said "Jeremy I am going to find a way to bring Justin back someday."

**England**

Mason and Isabella returned to England so they could prepare for the next fight.

**A/N: This is short and the lyrics at the top are only going to be in this chapter the next chapter will be about the third battle in the Wizards vs Werewolves saga and this chapter has nothing to do with the Wizards vs Werewolves saga I am writing.**


	66. Wizards vs Werewolves: The Final Fight

**A/N: this chapter is long and this will be the thrid and final chapter in the Wizards vs Werewolves.**

**Chapter 66: Wizards vs Werewolves: The Final Fight**

**Act 1: The Choice**

**Summer Day 24**

**Sky Deck**

Jeremy said "We are going to return to England and kill Mason and Isabella for good." then Juliet said "I will fight." then James said "Fighting?" then Jeremy said "I am a vampire and a wizard." then Juliet said "I'm a vampire." then Alex said "I am a wizard." then Megan said "Wizard." then Kendall said "Cool." then Jeremy said "To England." then he said a spell that transported them to England.

**England**

Mason and Isabella sensed that Jeremy,Alex,Juliet,Megan,James,and Kendall were coming then Mason said "I will wait for them." then he left then Jeremy saw Mason and Jeremy and Juliet were going to stay to fight they sent Megan,Alex,James and Kendall away then Alex said "Jeremy what if you die durring this battle?" then Jeremy said "I won't die." then Juliet and Jeremy satarted to fight Mason and he was ready and he already attacked Juliet then Jeremy said "Get away from her." then he used a spell but then Mason charged at Jeremy then Jeremy was attacked and slashed by Mason then Mason said "I'm sorry Jeremy I meant to kill Juliet not you." then Jeremy said "I wonly jumped out in front of Juliet is because she wants to find away to bring back Justin." then Jeremy bit Mason then Mason turned into a wolf and left then Jeremy said "Juliet I am leaving tell Alex I'm sorry but I didn't make it in this fight." then Juliet said "I will." then Jeremy disappeared into dust and the dust blew away.

Isabella saw Alex,Megan,James,and Kendall then Isabella asked "Did you kill Mason?" then Alex "We don't know Jeremy told us to leave while he and Juliet fought him." then Isabella turned into her werewolf form then she left to go find Mason.

**Act 2: The Confession**

Juliet arrived by her self then Alex asked "Wheres Jeremy?" then Juliet said "Hes dead." then Alex said "What?" then she started to cry then she said a spell to transport herself out of England then Megan asked Juliet "How did Jermey die?" then Juliet said "He stepped out in front to save me and he was slashed by Mason then Jermey bit Mason and he turned into his wolf form." then Megan said "Come on lets go back to the ship." then Juliet,James,Megan,and Kendall went back to the ship via spell.

**Summer Day 25**

**Alex's Cabin**

Juliet was kncking on the door then Alex said 'Whos there." then Juliet said "Me and Megan." then Alex said "Come in." then Juliet said "I'm sorry about Jeremy." then Alex said "I loved him." then Juliet said "Come here." then she gave Alex a hug and Juliet said "My boyfriend Justin died from the same thing if I find away for me to bring back Justin I will bring Jeremy back." then Alex said "Thank you." then Megan said "We only have 5 days left of Summer Vaction we go back to school after 30 days of vaction." then Alex said "Don't you miss your cousin Megan?" then she said "Yes." then Alex said "I have to go." then she left her cabin.

**Sky Deck**

Alex was on the sky deck alone then Mason came back in his human form and said "Alex." then Alex said "What Mason?" then he said "I can get Justin and Jeremy back." then she said "You can?" then he said "Yes." then they went to Translyvania.

**Act 3: The Final Fight**

**Translyvania**

Alex and Mason arrived in Translyvania then Alex said "I am glad that you are bringing Justin and Jeremy back." then he said "Yes I am too."

**Sky Deck**

Megan and Juliet were looking everywhere for Alex then they went into Alex's cabin there was a note that said "I have gone to Translyvania with Mason-Alex." then Megan said a spell that will transport them to Translyvania.

**Translyvania**

Mason said "Ok Alex." then Alex said "Yeah Mason." then he said "Look I'm sorry I lied to you." then she said "What do you mean?" then Mason said "Now?" then Isabella came out and threw a net at Alex and she was caught in the net then she said "You tricked me." then he said "Yes." then Megan and Juliet came and Megan used a spell and Megan said "Hey Mason Isabella." then Mason said "Well this will be a great fight." then Mason and Isabella turned into their werewolf forms and charged at them then Megan got slashed by Isabella and Juliet was slashed by Mason and then Mason was bit by Juliet and Megan used her wizard wand to make Isabella to attack her then Mason turned into his wolf and he ran off then Isabella said "No when mutts are attacked by wizard wands we die." then Isabella died right there then Megan said "Juliet you were sratched." then she said "I know I guess this is it Megan and Alex I'll see you two later." then she turned old and she left then Megan said "Juliet." then she turned around and said "What." then Megan said "I'll never forget you." then she said "Bye." then she left. Megan cut Alex out of her net then Alex said "I guess I'll stick with normal people for a relationship." then Megan said "I guess I will too." then Megan lost her wizard wand and powers then Alex said "Your powers are gone." then I guess they are.

**Summer is Over**

Alex and Mgan showed up for school on the 30th day of Summer then Alex said "I miss Jeremy." then Megan said "I miss him too."

**Act 4: East Jesus Nowhere**

**Jeremy's Cabin**

Mason returned and he said to himself "I am glad that I am back to be my werewolf." then a flash of lightning came and Jeremy was back and he said "i am still alive?" then Mason said "You are still your wizard and vampire form." then Mason charged at him then Jeremy shot him with his wizard wand and Mason was finally dead.

**7 Seas High**

Jeremy returned to see Alex and Megan and he saw them then he said "Hi." then Megan said "your Alive." then Alex said "Hi."

**Clifhanger and I will write chapter 67 soon.**


	67. When The World Comes Down

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been posting chapters up but it has been awhile I mean I had lots of homework I did my mid-terms that I failed and I did the HSAS and I had too many classes and well its been awhile**

**Chapter 67: When The World Comes Down**

Jeremy, Megan, and Alex were talking about what's going to come up for them in the future then Jeremy said "The world is a big place who knows what will happen to us later on in our lives." then Alex said "Well lets remember the good times we had."

**Later That Day**

Megan said to Jeremy "Hi Jeremy we should just get off this boat and get back to our normal lives." then Jeremy said "Yeah that would be great, but what about Alex." then Megan Said "She could go back to Waverly Place and live there right." then Jeremy said "I guess that would be fine meaning we could go back to Baltimore and she can go back to New York." then Megan said "That's the bingo answer." then Alex came along and said "Hey heres an idea you guys could go back to Baltimore and I could go back to New York on Waverly Place." then Megan said "Yes." then Alex transported back to Waverly Place via spell

**1 Hour Later**

Megan asked Jeremy "Are you ready yet?" then Jeremy said "Hold on I'm updating my Twitter."

_**THE END (FINALLY)**_


	68. Legends

A/N: This new saga is the beginning for this story to start being normal with the returning people.

Alex

Jeremy

Megan

Juilet

Justin.

Chapter 68: Legends

Waverly Place

**Jeremy and Megan returned to Waverly Place with Alex then Alex said "I can't believe we can now live our normal lives." then Megan said "Yeah but wait our lives were never really normal to begin with." then Jeremy said "I think she means the way it was before the shit started to happen." then Alex said "Yes that's what I meant." then they saw a portal open and Justin and Juilet came out then Jeremy said "Justin your alive but how?" then Justin said "I'm alive because my training with Merlin shoveled everything." then Jeremy said "What training?" then Justin said "I learned how to fight more decent and my power was coming back every time I wanted it too, then Merlin taught me how to bring back people to life so I brought myself and Juilet back to life." then Alex said "Wow?" then Juilet said "I got to go."**

**Dark Castle**

Juilet came in through a door then someone said "Hey." then Juilet said "Hi." then the person said "Hi my name is Shane." then Juilet said "Hi Shane." then Shane said "You're a vampire." then two guards came out and grabbed her then she said "Hey let me go." then Shane said "This is where we kill and hold vampires hostage." then Juilet said "On the door back there it said Arbys." then Shane said "That's so we can capture vampires, also make a hostage video and send it to your boyfriend so he can come save you." then Juilet said "Ok."

**Waverly Place**

Justin got a call from Jeremy then Justin said "Hello." then Jeremy said "Look Justin I got this video in the mail about Juilet can you , Alex, and Megan get over quick?" then Justin said "Yes we will be there." then Jeremy said "Ok bye." then Justin said "Alex and Megan come here." then Alex said "What Justin?" then Justin said "We got to go to Jeremy's house he called me about Juilet." then Megan said "Let's go."

**Jeremy's House**

Justin, Megan, and Alex arrived then Jeremy said "Hey guys you won't believe this video." then Jeremy put in the video then Juilet was shown on the TV tied to a chair then she said "Justin, Jeremy, Alex, and Megan I am being held hostage at some dark castle please come rescue me before my last remaining five days up bye." then Justin said "Ok let's go save her." then Jeremy said "Ok I guess we can." then Alex said "I'm not going." then Megan said "Same." then Jeremy said "Why not?" then Alex said "Whenever we go on a quest me and Megan always get captured." then Justin said "That's true but it's only one more quest ok." then Megan said "Fine." then Alex said "I guess."

**A/N: This chapter starts the Juilet Rescue Arc.**


	69. Zero Hour

**A/N: This chapter will start the Juilet Rescue Arc as said in the last chapter (Chapter 68). Also this chapter has acts**

**Act 1: Time is Shit**

**Chapter 69: Zero Hour**

**Forest**

Justin,Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were starting their journey to rescue Juilet but what they didn't know was what was waiting for them.

**Dark Castle**

Juilet was tied to a chair and then she saw Shane then she said "Let me go you don't know what your doing do you?" then he said "Look I don't like killing Vampires but I got paid a lot of money for doing this I'm sorry but I need the money." then Juilet said "My boyfriend will be here soon." then Shane said "Well today we kill you anyway so I'm pretty he will love to see you die." then Juilet said "What the hell it hasn't been five days." then Shane said "We only said five days so you didn't get pissed and so your boyfriend could come quick and he is near anyway he's in the forest right by here anyway and he should be here in a half hour and he can watch you die." then Shane left

**Forest**

Justin saw the dark castle as shown and told about in the video then Jeremy said "Let's go." then Justin,Jeremy,Megan,and Alex ran to the dark castle.

**Act 2: The End is Near**

**Dark Castle**

Juilet was already for her death sentence then Juilet was gagged so she couldn't scream then Shane said "We are here to kill this vampire because we kill vampires for a living and now I want to kill this vampire for trusting us for letting us keep her here hstage now she will die." then Shane pulled out his blade then Juilet's scream was muffled then Justin saw Shane then Justin came and punched him in the face then Jeremy,Alex,and Megan came by and saw Juilet then Justin untied Juilet then Shane said "Damn it." then Juilet said "Justin he raped me." then Justin said "That asshole." then Jeremy said "Justin leave him alone his job is to kill vampires." then Alex and Megan left then Juilet said "Jeremy why are telling him to not kill him for trying to kill me?" then Jeremy said "Look it's not his falut for trying to help you but look it's his job to kill vampires and you know that." then Justin said "He's right it would be pointless to kill someone over their job." then Shane came and said "Oh that's so sweet then you won't me killing these two girls for fun would you." then Juilet said "No why did you capture Megan and Alex?" then Shane said "For power and control and I bet my master Adam would be pleased." then Jeremy said "Impossible Adam's dead." then Adam showed up and said "Jeremy you thought I was dead." then Jeremy said "You fucker how are you still alive?" then Adam said "Never mind." then he disappered then Shane said "We will be holding these two hostage at our new base the Cascade Mountains." then Shane left with Alex and Megan then Jeremy said "It's over for us." then Juilet said "It's ok let's go get them back." then Justin said "Your right let's go."


	70. Angel Arrives

**A/N: Now we are returning to the cascade mountains in this chapter**

**Chapter 70: Angel Arrives**

**Cascade Mountains**

Shane and Adam were waiting for Juilet,Justin,and Jeremy to come rescue Alex and Megan from them but what do Alex and Megan that they will get killed if they help Juilet,Justin,and Jeremy

**Forgotton Forest**

Justin,Juilet,and Jeremy are on their way to the Cascade Mountains and it's almost time for the end of the world then they saw someone come and they saw him then the gy said "My name is Angel." and the other person arrived and said "My name is Buffy." then Jeremy said "will you help us?" then Angel said "Sure with what?" then Jeremy said "to rescue some of our friends." then Buffy said "Ok." then Angel said "ok where are they?" then Jeremy said "Cascade Mountains." then Angel said "Ok Buffy get back to La I will help them find their friends." then Buffy Said "Ok." then Buffy left then Angel,Justin,Juilet,and Jeremy left to the Cascade Mountains.

**Cascade Mountains**

Adam nad Shane saw Jeremy,Justin,Juilet,and Angel then Shane said "That's Angel." then Adam said "You tall guy with them." then Shane said "Yes he was one of the vampires we were going to kill but we failed because Buffy showed up and rescued him but was a long time ago maybe back in 2004." then Adam said "Well only by six years." then Shane said "I don't care." then Jeremy,Juilet,Angel,and Justin went into the base then they saw Shane and Adam waiting then Angel said "Shane your alive but how?" then Shane said "Well Angel that fire you started at my base didn't kill me like you and Buffy thought." then Angel said "Wow now where are their friends at." then Shane said "Not telling." then Angel attacked Shane then Adam ran then Jeremy,Juilet,and Justin ran after him then Adam said "Shit." then Jeremy said "Get him." then Adam led them to Alex and Megan's holding cells then Adam said "I will kill them if you dont stay back." then Jeremy said "Fuck." then Juilet attacked Adam then Adam pulled out a stake and stabbed Juilet then Justin said "No." then Adam let go then Adam opened the cells then he disappered then Juilet was bleeding then Justin siad "Why?" then Megan and Alex got out of the cells then they saw Juilet on the floor bleeding then Alex said "No Juilet." then Megan said "What the hell happended?" then Justin said "Adam stabbed her with a stake." then Megan ran down stairs where Adam ran down to then she saw Angel and Shane fighting then Adam said "Come on Shane let's go." then Shane kicked Angel then Shane ran to Adam then Megan said "Stop now." then Shane and Adam left then Angel said "Those fuckers."

**Castle**

Adam and Shane wondered where they should go then Shane said "Let's go to New York." then they left the castle

**Cascade Mountains**

Justin,Jeremy,Megan,Alex,and Angel saw Juilet die then Angel said "I'm sorry about your loss." then Justin said "I know I am too but it won't change anyway." then Alex said "Where do we go now?" then Angel said "Let's go to LA." then Jeremy said "Ok let's go because that's where you sent Buffy right." then Angel said "Yes that's right alright let's go." then Alex said "Ok." then Megan said "Ok I'll go." then Justin said "Ok I guess."

**LA**

Angel,Justin,Alex,Megan,and Jeremy arrived at Angel's House in LA then they saw Buffy.


	71. Buffy vs Spike

**A/N: This is the first chapter to be typed in openoffice**

**Chapter 71: Buffy vs Spike**

**Angel's House**

Angel,Buffy,Justin,Jeremy,Megan,and Alex were watching a movie on HBO then Jeremy said How did you two meet?" then Angel said "Well we ran into each other after this vampire Spike tried to kill Buffy so Buffy ran and she saw me then she said that this evil vampire Spike tried to kill her then Spike came then I stabbed him with a stake but he just got away and we saw him a few times after that but we didn't fight we just saw him but he kept saying that he will kill us one day but that hasn't come yet so we are pretty much fine." then Justin said "long story you almost made me sleep through it." then Angel said "what the fuck is your problem Justin why are you such an asshole?" then Alex said "Don't you remember what happened back at the Cascade Mountains?" then Angel said "Oh yeah I'm sorry Justin." then Justin left Angel's House then Buffy said "Oh no Angel look at the news." then the News Reporter said "Hello LA this is your reporter Tia and I wanted to tell you all that a guy like this is walking around killing people randomly with fangs and claws at this time he has not been confirmed and we will keep you updated now here's the weather." then Buffy said "That was Spike." then Buffy ran out the door to stop Justin then Angel said "Who wants to go?"

**LA Streets**

Justin was walking then Buffy stopped him then he said "Leave me alone." then Buffy said "Spike is out on the streets." then Spike came by and said "Wow Buffy I didn't know you still liked me." then Buffy pushed Spike then Spike got back up then he hit Buffy in the head knocking her out then he knocked out Justin then Spike took Buffy away leaving Justin on the street then Angel showed up and woke up Justin then Justin said "Spike has Buffy hostage." then Angel said "Thank you Justin I know where Spike lives I'm going there now you know where my house is right?" then Justin said "Yes but can I help you?" then Angel said "No just go back to my house." then Justin said "Ok."


	72. Angel vs Spike

**A/N: This chapter contains some dark content if you can't deal with it well guess what deal with it because this is near the final chapter to this story and I really mean it this time after chapter 72 there are 74 chapters in this story**

**Chapter 72: Angel vs Spike**

**Spike's House**

Buffy woke up handcuffed to a bed and was trying to break free but it didn't work then Spike came in and said "Well your awake I didn't know that you wake up so soon from that hard punch." then angel broke in and said "well Spike you don't know how to say hi do you?" then Spike said "Angel your alive." then Angel said "Yeah but who let you live Spike?' then Spike said "You remember?" then Angel said "Oh Yeah." then Jeremy,Justin,Alex,and Megan arrived then Spike said Wow more people to kill." then Spike attacked Justin and stabbed him with a knife then Megan started to fight Spike but she failed and was slashed with Spike's fangs then Jeremy said "No." then Alex was caught with a net by Spike then Spike said "You are my new hostage." then he threw her at a wall then Jeremy and Angel attacked Spike then Spike slashed Buffy's throat then she was stabbed with a stake then she was bleeding then Spike said "Yes now all I need to do is kill Angel." then Angel stabbed Spike with a stake three times in the same area then he fell to the ground then Jeremy said "Holy shit Angel you killed him right." then Angel said "Not quite get Justin,Alex,and Megan out of here." then Jeremy said "Why?" then Angel said "I am going to kill myself to save all of you." then Jeremy said "Why I will miss you and so will Justin,Juilet,Megan,Alex,and I will too but do you care no you don't." then Angel said "I'm sorry Jeremy but I have to just so I can save all of LA who haven't been killed yet so get them out of LA also I don't know if Spike will come back to life after this." then Jeremy got Justin,Megan,and Alex out of the building then Angel ran to Spike and put C4 on him then Angel tied himself to Spike then Angel said "I will see you later." then Spike laughed then Spike's House blew up.

**One Month Later**

Jeremy,Justin,Megan,and Alex were ok but Jeremy missed Angel and Buffy but he knew who to kill next and that was...Shane and Adam in New York on Waverly Place.

**NEW YORK**

Shane and Adam were walking around on Waverly Place in New York then Shane said "Do you think Jeremy,Megan,Justin,and Alex will come for us?" then Adam said "No."


	73. Suffer or Die

**A/N: this story will be ending with 74 chapters I'm sorry to let you know that but I'm almost done with the planned storyline for the 2010 era of this story now chapter 46 ended its 2009 era then in 2010 I started 47 to 74 now thats a long story here is chapter 73. Also this is written in WordPad.**

**Chapter 73: Suffer to Die**

**Act 1: Family Hurts,Relationships Suck,Killing Friends is harder than Shit**

**Waverly Place**

Jeremy,Justin,Alex,and Megan arrived in Waverly Place then Justin said "Where would Adam and Shane be?" then Jeremy said "It's unknown to me." then Megan said "Well there's Shane right there then Shane saw them then Jeremy attacked him then he said "Where is Adam you fucker." then Shane said "Wow why you guys hold a grudge for just killing Juilet and sending Spike after you?" then Jeremy said "Now we didn't know about Spike." then Shane said "I really should keep some things to myself." then Justin said "Come on wheres Adam and we won't hurt you if you just tell us where he is." then Shane said "Follow me." then Shane was leading them to Adam.

**Adam's House**

Jeremy,Justin,Alex,Megan,and Shane arrived at Adam's house then Adam said "Wow Shane you led them here just like our plan." then Justin said "I knew this was going to be a trap but I didn't think that at first because Shane was just leading the way." then Adam shot Justin then Jeremy said "What the fuck we are only here to kill you because you've been a dick since that day you left the S.S. Tipton and you've planned all of this shit sine the beginning haven't you." then Adam said "When you were killed Jeremy from those werewolves I brought you back so that's why your still living it wasn't Alex's tears that brought you back it was me." then Alex said "What the hell I thought it was my tears." then Adam said "Nope and who do you think brought Justin and Juilet back to life?" then Shane said "That was me by the way Adam you know that and that's why Justin doesn't have his vampire powers." then Justin said "Yes I do." then Shane stabbed Justin with a stake then Justin screamed then Shane said "Wow he does well shit." then Jeremy punched Shane then Shane fell down out cold then Jeremy ran upstairs after Adam then Adam said "Wow he's not giving up." then Alex said "Why would you try to make me think my feelings brought back Jeremy?" then Adam said "I'm an asshole you all should know that by now." then Megan said "Me,you,and Jeremy are family Adam and this is how you betray us by working with Kalabar and making us think that you left the S.S. Tipton to just live a normal but no you met Shane and you sent all of our enemies after us and that's how you treat us you mother fucker." then Jeremy said "Look Adam I'm not going to kill you but I want some answers now." then Adam said "Well I'll kill you how about that?" then Jeremy said "Not really." then Adam attacked Jeremy then Jeremy pushed Adam then Adam said "Fuck this fight is going to be hard...not." then Jeremy punched him in the face then Adam pulled out a knife and stabbed Jeremy then Jeremy fell to the ground then Megan said "No Alex wait here." then Alex said "Ok." then Adam said "Wow Jeremy you,Alex,and Megan are wizards and yet you can't fight with your wizard powers I'm laughing my ass off."

then Jeremy thought back in his head on why he can't use his wizard powers.

**2 months earilar**

The teacher said "Megan,Jeremy,and Alex stay after class I have to talk to you three." then the teacher said "Look it's nice that you have wizard powers but you have to sign this paper that's says you can't you use your wizard powers on family or friends and if your enemy is a family or a friend oh well you still and once you sign this your wizard powers will blocked in battles that occur between a family member or friend." then Jeremy,Megan,and Alex signed their names then the teacher said "Good thanks now you may you leave."

**Present Time**

Adam started to punch Megan then Megan was pushed to the ground then Jeremy got and said a spell that stabs people then Adam said "Why am I bleeding?" then Jeremy started to kick and punch then he attached himself to Adam and placed C4 to them then he said "I signed a contract with Megan and Alex two months ago that's why I can't use my wizard powers ok." then Adam said "Whatever I don't give a shit." then the bombs went off then Alex yelled "JEREMY,MEGAN!" then Justin got back up and saw that his vampire powers were gone then he saw Alex then he said "Alex what's going on?" then she cried and said "Jeremy and megan were caught in a C4 blast between Adam." then Justin said "Oh it's ok you and Jeremy weren't dating when he came back were you?" then Alex said "Yes a little bit." then Justin said "That's sad I'm sorry but this is just like when he fought Mason awhile back when defended Juilet." then Alex said "So he was my heart and Juilet was yours right?" then Justin said "Yes but she's dead." then Alex said "So is Jeremy or I think so." then the smoke cleared and she saw Megan and Jeremy then Justin said "Jeremy...Megan you ok." then Jeremy said "Yes I'm just a little bit bloody." then they didn't hear Megan's voice then when Justin said "Megan." she still didn't answer then Alex said "Oh no Megan." then Justin ran upstairs and didn't her body then there was a note and said "Dear Jeremy,Justin,and Alex: I went back to the S.S. Tipton to continue my teaching ok after all it's already time for school so I will see you all there ok it starts in two days bye." then Jeremy said "Well she survived." then Jeremy,Justin,and Alex left to get back to the S.S. Tipton

**Act 2: Suffer or Die**

**Adam's House 2 hours later**

Shane got back up and said "Adam come on." then Adam got up and said "I love faking my death Jeremy and his friends thought I was dead but just they wait I will be back."


	74. Finale or is it?

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter to this story and no it's not called The Final Chapter also this chapter is my POV to it's ending**

**Chapter 74: Finale or is it?**

**School**

Alex,Jeremy,and Justin arrived to class on time on the first it's been a total of five days since Juilet's death three for Angel,Buffy,and Spike's deaths and a total of two for Adam and Shane's deaths but what does that matter nothing right well that's true it's been a thrilling journey for them all and with so many things that went on through out this story anyways this story has been in writing for over a year wow that's a long time anyways it has been nice also I will have another fanfic coming out that is based after chapter 74 it won't be chapter 75 or nothing like that but it will be chapter 1 and so on but I would also like to tell you that the storyline has been planned out since July and the 74 chapters was planned out also not making me awesome or nothing just thinking ahead also the people returning for the next Fanfic are:

Alex

Justin

Jeremy

Megan

Shane

Adam

Juilet

Mason

Isabella.

Juilet,Mason,and Isabella are people that coming back from the dead

Until then bye


	75. Final Fight

**A/N: Final Chapter.**

**Chapter 75: Final Fight**

**Act 1: The Start of Hell**

**School**

Alex,Jeremy,Justin,and Megan were in the class then Justin started thinking about Juilet then Megan said "Hey Justin you ok?" then Justin said "Yeah I'm just sad on how your not our teacher anymore and we got someone else named ." then Megan said " should be nice anyways I shouldn't have been the teacher since I am 15 but that didn't stop me." then Justin said "Also I'm sad that Juilet is not attending this year." then Megan said "Look I know you lost Max and Juilet but you shouldn't be sad anymore there dead." then Justin said "Wow that made feel so much better not really." then Megan said "I'm sorry think of it this way there are three pieces of pie and two of them get eaten and well there's only one left." then Justin said "I hate pie and that makes me hurt so much still an you know what...leave me alone." then Justin left class then Alex said "What's wrong with him?" then Megan siad "He lost two pieces of pie which he hated." then Alex said "Ok that's not good someone should go help him get over it." then Alex also said "Jeremy." then Jeremy said "What do you want?" then Alex said "Dinner tonight but anyways go help Justin over his two pieces of pie he lost." then Jeremy said "Ok then I will be right back." then Alex siad "Thanks." then Megan said "Why did you send Jeremy when you could've done it?" then Alex siad "Well I didn't want him to hear that I'm going to pull a prank on when she comes even though she's a new teacher." then Megan said "Great don't pull me into it." then Alex siad "Hey Megan can you help me out with it?" then Megan said "Ok."

**Outside**

"Justin?" asked Jeremy then Justin said "What Jeremy?" then Jeremy said "Look Alex told me to come help you get over your two pieces of pie you lost." then Justin said "Well I hate Pi." then Jeremy said "I hate math too but we are talking about pie you know like the kind you eat." then Justin said "I know that." then a portal opened and Juilet came out then Juilet said "Justin I'm alive again." then Justin said "How I saw you die again in front of my eyes?" then Juilet said "Well I met up with Angel and Buffy in the afterlife and well they gave me a life stone and I used it and I'm back isn't that cool?" then Justin said "Very cool in fact your in time for school." then Juilet said "Shit I hate school just like how you hate Pie and Pi." then Jeremy said "I'm leaving this love fest." then Justin said "Don't forget about the date with Alex tonight." then Jeremy said "I'm not going to that." then Justin said "You'll break her heart." then Jeremy said "So what Mason did it why can't I?" then Juilet said "Because you mean everything to her I think that's what I heard from Alex." then Jeremy said "Oh well tell her I'm going after Adam and Shane because there not dead yet." then Justin said "Jeremy come back." then Jeremy left then Juilet said "Damn it I wanted those two dead too." then Justin said "What about Alex she'll go looking for him?" then Juilet said "Ok let's go tell her." then Justin said "Yeah you think so?" then Juilet said "I just got back and you're complaining to me." then Justin said "Never mind let's go."

**School**

Alex and Megan were talking then Justin and Juilet walked in then Justin siad "Megan and Alex Jeremy's going back to New York so he can finsh everything off with Adam and Shane once in for all." then Alex said "So he went back to New York to kill Adam and Shane once and for all when he's dating me and doesn't say nothing to me about it well I can tell it's a lie because he tells me alot of things." then Megan said "Well it doesn't matter because Adam and Jeremy hate each other you know that you saw him attach C4 to him." then Alex said "Ok I'll return in a few." then Alex left then Megan said "Wow this is fucking crazy." then Justin said "We should go soon."

**New York**

Alex arrived in New York then she saw a dark room then a few lights came on then she saw Shane then Shane said "Welcome Alex meet your friends." then Isabella and Mason were revealed then Alex siad "Damn it I arrived in the wrong place." then Shane said "No you didn't this is Adam's house." then Alex said "Yeah right." then Shane snapped his fingers then chains came out of the ground and held Alex down then Mason and Isabella started beating her then she screamed

**Act 2: Love or Hate**

**School**

Jeremy returned then Justin said "Alex is with you right?" then Jeremy said "no I only went to my cabin." then Justin said "That means Alex is in New York without anyone there to help her." then Jeremy said "Really that sucks?" then Megan said "Look Jeremy Adam might have her captive." then Jeremy said "Well that is not a shcok really?" then Juilet said "Come on Jeremy she's your girlfriend." then Jeremy said "That doesn't mean I'm risking my life to save her ass again and again over and over agian." then Justin said "Look that is my sister and if she gets killed I'll kill you because I'll know who to blame." then Jeremy said "Fine we'll all go ok." then Justin said "Ok." then Jeremy,Juilet,Justin,and Megan left the class then walked in and said "Time to work shit my class always leaves before I show up fuck my lfe."

**New York**

Jeremy,Juilet,Justin,and Megan arrived in New York then Juilet said "I can sense that Alex is close." then Shane said "Well yes she is." then the lights came on and they saw Alex all bloody and chained up then Justin said "Alex." then Justin,Jeremy,Juilet,and Megan were trapped in a flame circle then Shane said "No no you can't save her yet you have to pick either love or hate between each other then you can save her if you pick love but if you pick hate she will burn to death and this trap was set up by three masterminds Adam,Mason,and Isabella." then Mason,Adam,and Isabella came out then Justin said "Damn it." then Jeremy said "This will be a hard fight." then Shane said "Yes it will now which one Love or Hate." then Justin said "Love." then Jeremy said "Love." then Megan said "Love." then Juilet said "Love." then the flames cleared then Mason and Isabella attacked them then Shane said "Oh yeah you will have to fight to let her live as well." then Megan said "That's fair." then Jeremy used C4 then it went off then when the smoke cleared Adam,Shane,Isabella,and Mason were dead but Jeremy,Justin,Juilet,Megan,and Alex weren't dead because Jeremy protected them with a barrier then Justin siad "I guess this was the end of the war between Love and Hate." then Jeremy said "Yes." then Juilet unchained Alex then Alex said "Thanks." then Alex said "Jeremy look I know our date was tonight but I'm thinking about doing it on another night." then Jeremy said "I don't care." then Jeremy said the spell that got out of New York. **ITS ALWAYS THE END THAT EVERYTHING TURNS OUT GOOD BUT i'M JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE SOME AUTHORS WRITE BAD AND SAD ENDINGS BUT ME WELL I'M RANDOM AND I HAVE WRITTEN STORIES THAT HAVE BAD ENDINGS AND I DECIDE TO GET RID OF THEM SO I DON'T MAKE FANFICTIONS OUT OF THEM BECAUSE I WILL AND WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO MAKE AS IN FANFICS I WILL SOMETIME SOON BUT IT WILL BE ANOTHER TIME NOT TONIGHT (SEPTEMBER 14,2010) BUT i AM GLAD TO BE WORKING ON FANFICTION AND YOUTUBE AND FACEBOOK SO I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW AND I WAS ABLE TO FINSH THIS STORY ANYWAYS CREDITS**

**ACT 3: CREDITS**

**CHAPTERS 1-23: WRITTEN BY JEREMY1354 UPLOADED BY HOLLYMOONLIGHT USING JEREMY1354'S ACCOUNT**

**CHAPTERS 24-75: WRITTEN AND UPLOADED BY JEREMY1354**

**STORY IDEAS FROM: JEREMY1354 AND MOONLIGHTFAN44**


End file.
